Knight of the Heavens
by Femisis
Summary: Thranduil has a secret, a secret about himself and Legolas. When an accident forces Thranduil to reveal this secret, will Legolas accept it and live up to his destiny? This fic also focuses around Thranduil. R&R Flames accepted.
1. A Secret Kept

Alright, this is my first attempt at a real, non humorous Lord of the Rings fic. I know this may be a goofy fic idea, but I hope you like it.

* * *

'Ada has been so tired lately,' Legolas thought as he watched his father enter the dining hall. The King of Mirkwood looked fatigued as he sat down for dinner. It had been apparent for weeks. The Elvenking was eating less and getting little sleep. Coupled with that was his worsening mood. He would suddenly snap at people without meaning to. The King was under much stress, but from what? There hadn't been any spider attacks lately, no raids, nothing. But it was easy to see that the King was tired. It could be seen in his mood, but less so physically. He just seemed a bit dimmed his aura less noticeable. Whatever the cause, it worried his son greatly. "Ada?" Legolas said quietly to attract his father's attention.

"Hm?" Thranduil looked up, slightly startled. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked worriedly. It was hard to believe that he had startled his father.

Thranduil saw the worried look on his son's face and smiled, although the action was a bit forced. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"But Ada...," Legolas was cut off abruptly by his father. "I am fine, ion nin. You do not need to worry," He said firmly, signaling the end of the conversation. Legolas sighed lightly as the food was placed before him, knowing that he wasn't going to get any more answers. Dinner was a silent meal, too silent. After half an hour Thranduil stood up and left without a word to his son. What worried Legolas even more was that his father's plate was full, the food barely touched. After he finished his meal, Legolas went to see his father, but the door to his chambers was locked. He lifted his hand to knock, but with a sigh his dropped his arm. He knew his father needed rest so it was best not to bother him. Making his way to his own chambers, the Elf immersed himself in though. 'Why is Ada so tired? Is there something I don't know about?" Many thoughts plagued Legolas's mind, but none made sense. His father would tell him if something was wrong, not hide it from him. He looked up, shocked that he had reached his bedchambers already. Pushing the door open he entered silently, slipping his shoes and tunic off. 'If it was something important, he would tell me.' He assured himself as he pulled on his sleeping tunic. He climbed into bed slightly reassured, but there was still a nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

* * *

Thranduil paced back and forth across the room nervously. 'It will be time soon,' He thought grimly. 'I have to win over Scorpio tonight,' His thoughts were interrupted as a knock came at the door. "Galion?" he inquired as the door opened. It was Galion as the King had guessed. The Elf entered and Thranduil quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Must you go out again?" The butler asked a distressed tone in his voice.

Thranduil gravely replied, "Yes. Scorpio is acting up again and if he is not defeated, I fear that he may rile up Hydra." Galion nodded his expression grim. "But it would be much easier for you if you had Legolas's help.

Thranduil's eyes went to the floor. "I know, but I do not want to put him in such danger."

"There would be less danger if there were two of you." Galion put in.

"That it true," The King paused for a moment, "but I think that the mere though would terrify him. I am fine on my own."

Galion sighed and stood. "People are becoming suspicious. You are tired every day, you aren't eating enough... Sooner or later someone might find out. If you let Legolas help then it wouldn't be so conspicuous." Thranduil didn't reply. Everything that Galion said was true and he knew it. He just didn't want to scare his son. If he only knew...

"I will leave you alone now. It must be nearly time," Galion bowed his head to the Elvenking and left, leaving him to his own thoughts. Thranduil sighed. Galion was the only one who knew how important this was. He rubbed his forehead gently. 'It is time.' Rising, he left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He looked down the deserted hallway to make sure that it was really deserted before taking off at a quick pace that was little less than a run. A few minuets passed and he quickened his pace. Thranduil knew full well that he could not leave though the front gates without being spotted by the guards, but he already knew how he was going to get out. He slipped quietly into an abandoned storeroom that was different than the others. Beside the fact that it was empty, it was one of the few rooms in the palace that had a window, one of even fewer that one could jump out without killing themselves. Thranduil did just that. He placed one foot on the windowsill then jumped, barely making any sound as he landed in the gardens blow. The sun had set a good three hours ago and the full moon was almost at the highest point in the sky. The stars glinted and glistened against the black abyss high above the earth. The King took a few moments to locate the constellation Scorpio before setting off toward the stables. The horses nickered and whinnied when he entered but quieted just as quickly as they started making noise. Thranduil approached his horse Linteath, a black and white stallion, and quickly mounted the horse. Without and hesitation the stallion took off at a good pace, only stopping to let his master close the stable doors. Once the doors were closed, Linteath took off at a wild gallop to the borders of the forest. Still, at such a hurried pace, it was a good hour before they reached the edge of the forest, much later than Thranduil had hoped. The moon was now high over the Elf's head, illuminating everything below it. "Hannon le, mellon nin." he whispered, patting the stallion as he dismounted. Knowing that his horse would stay in the thicket of trees until he returned, if he returned, he walked the rest of the way into the open. "This is it." he murmured, then fell silent. Moments later there was a rustling of the trees and a rushing of wind. Moments of silence passed, then the beating of gigantic wings could be heard, fading into the distance until all was silent.

* * *

Review if you liked it. 


	2. A Secret Revealed

Yey! Chapter two! I give my thanks to my reviewers.

Victoria: I'm glad you liked it! I really tried to portray each character thoroughly.

Betsy: I hope this chapter is interesting enough for you.

Athanasia: I know this is a strange idea, but I had to post it.

Messenger of the Elvenking: I'm glad that you liked it, too.

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: I like your name! Lol! The story is explained a bit more this chapter, but you will know pretty much everything by the end of the next chapter.

Avalonkitten: Why thank you! Your fic is doing great as well! I hope to see you on the boards more often!

Jay Greenleaf Elf: blushes Are you trying to inflate my ego or something? Lol! Anyway, I really tried to portray the relationship between Legolas and Thranduil as best I could. I'm glad you approve!

Ithil-valon: I'm glad you liked my fic. I only put the review limit on there just so I would know that I wasn't wasting my time by writing this fic.

Legolas's Girl 9: I'm so glad that you like my fic.

Well, I got more reviews than I expected, so I'm happy. I will try to update at least once a week, but don't rely on that. Well, on with the fic!

* * *

Legolas woke early the next morning to the silence of his room. He blinked a few times to bring his eyes back into focus before remembering what today was. Today he was to set out with a small party of Elves to scout the borders of Mirkwood for the next two weeks. Unsure of how late it was, he quickly pulled on his tunic although it took him a few minuets to realize that he was putting it on backwards. Once he finished dressing properly, he grabbed his bow and quiver, then his knives. He pause for a moment and looked around his room once more before opening the door. He closed the door behind him as he left and made for the stables at a walk. He glanced down each hallway and into each open door for his father but couldn't find him. 'Maybe he's still sleeping,' Legolas thought as he glanced down another abandoned hallway. 'Well, he needs it.' After a quick breakfast and one last check of his weapons he headed out to the stables to get his horse. Weaving through the other warriors preparing for the trip, he finally made it to Thaliel's stall. The cream colored mare nickered happily as she was led out of her stall, knowing that some long venture was at hand. Legolas smiled at the antics of the horse, knowing that it would be much easier to cope from being away from home with her along. Once out in the stable yard, the Elf put his supplies on Thaliel's back and checked that the other warriors were prepared for the trip. Now all that was left to do was wait. They were to leave at high noon, right after the King gave the party his blessing. 'I hope that he is well enough to come out. I wanted to say goodbye before we leave.' Noon approached rapidly and there was still no sign of the king, making Legolas worried. 'What if something happened to him?' The prince began to panic, his heart fluttering wildly. Noon came and went, but there was still no sign of Thranduil. One of the warriors shifted impatiently and grumbled, "If the King does not come out soon, then we will leave anyway." The comment made Legolas laugh inwardly, knowing that the warriors wasn't in charge of the party; he was. Finally after what seemed like hours to the young prince, someone came out to the courtyard, but to his disappointment it wasn't his father; it was Galion.

"The King is unable to see you off at the time. He is feeling unwell and has asked me to see you off." A knot formed in Legolas's stomach. His father, ill? Was something wrong? Was he hurt? He was going to ask Galion what was wrong, but Thaliel nickered worriedly and he looked up, and seeing the rest of the party looking at him, he assumed that it was time to move out. He nudged Thaliel into a gallop, hoping that nothing was terribly wrong with his father.

* * *

Thranduil stared at the ceiling in the darkened room, his eyes open but out of focus. Galion came in and shut the door, waking the King in the process.

"You really should tell Legolas," the butler said. "He looked terrified when I announced that you were unwell to see them off. I thought he would have jumped right off his horse and demand to see you."

Thranduil remained silent, blinking his eyes to bring them back into focus. Finally, he said, "You're right. He deserves to know. I'll tell him as soon as he returns, granted that he isn't injured." That brought forth a laugh from both Elves, as Legolas almost always returned with some sort of injury.

"So, how did it go?" Galion asked, changing the subject.

"Thranduil sighed, touching the bandages across his chest. "Scorpio will be quiet for now. I'm just lucky that he didn't have a chance to sting me."

Galion nodded thoughtfully then stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "There are other things I need to attend to. I will come back later." The Elf left silently, leaving the Elvenking to rest in peace.

* * *

"He's been gone for quite a while," an Elf at Legolas's shoulder commented worriedly.

"There is no need to worry, Thalion." Legolas replied to his friend. "Gaerath is a fine scout. He'll be fine."

Thalion frowned and said, "I hope you are right." The minuets continued to tick by under the dark canopy of leaves. The party had stopped to send out a scout to make sure that the coast was clear. Some time later, soft hoof beats could be heard as the scout Gaerath returned on a brown stallion looking quite shaken.

"There's a nest of spiders up ahead!" He nearly shouted, but Legolas threw his hand over the other Elf's mouth. "Sorry." Gaerath said sheepishly when the prince removed his hand. "There is a large nest of spiders up ahead. They are asleep right now, but I fear that they will wake up soon." He said, though much more quietly. All eyes were upon Legolas now since it would be his decision whether or not to attack.

"I've never heard of a spider nest being so close to our dwelling," the prince murmured to himself. "But if they are indeed asleep we might be able to catch them off guard." He turned to the other Elves, ready to give them an answer. "We will attack the spiders. If the nest is as large as Gaerath says, then we cannot let it go this close to our dwelling." A murmur of agreement went through the scouting party and everyone immediately went to picket the horses and ready for the imminent battle. Every second counted. If the spiders awoke and found their scent, it could mean the annihilation of the entire party. Thaliel nickered nervously at the quiet of the Elves.

"It's alright," Legolas murmured to the mare, quieting her down much sooner than expected. Everyone was deadly silent as Legolas gave out orders to the Elves. Each one moved off to do their job, and once everyone had been given an assignment, Legolas followed, climbing a tree to shoot from. He had left more Elves on the ground as backup, mainly relying on the archers in the trees. He grimaced when the nest actually came into view and could have sworn that he had heard another Elf vomit. These spiders were enormous, sleeping probably because they had just eaten a pack of… something. There were bones all over the place; on the ground, in webs, even hanging out of the mouths of random spiders. It truly was a gruesome sight. Legolas nocked an arrow to the string of his bow and tested is carefully before looking to either side. The archers in the trees were poised and ready to shoot on the prince's command. He took a deep breath and fired, the arrows of the other Elves following only a split second later. Most of the arrows hit their mark; spiders screeched loudly as they were hit. Some didn't have time to as they died when the arrow hit them. The spiders looked this way and that, some being hit by the barrage of arrows. The couldn't figure out where the arrows were coming from, therefore giving the Elves time to pick them off. 'This is too easy," Legolas thought with concern as spider after spider fell. They usually put up a much better fight than this, even if they had just eaten. The inactivity of the spiders worried the prince. Just then an Elf screamed and fell from a nearby tree, a black arrow having pierced his throat. It took Legolas a moment to realize what was happening. "We've been set up by a group of orcs!" He mentally punched himself for being so stupid. It was obviously a trap from the beginning. They fed the spiders with their own kin, then while the Elves were occupied with the sleepy spiders the orcs would come up from behind in an ambush. As he jumped from the tree, Legolas felt an arrow graze his elbow. Ignoring the pain, he whipped out his knives and stabbed the orc that was attacking Thalion. He watched the monster fall to the ground dead, then pivoted around to face another orc behind him. He slashed again, the creature falling to his knives. The battle raged on, orc after orc falling, the occasional scream of a wounded Elf being heard. It wasn't long before Legolas was knocked to the ground, the weight of a spider holding him down. The monster bit him in the shoulder just as the Elf stabbed the creature in the heart, killing it instantly. He couldn't move the body off of himself, so his only other option was to lay there as the spider poison coursed through his veins. His vision was becoming fuzzy when he saw a strange sight. 'Ada?' He thought, wondering if it was just a vision. There was a blinding flash of light and everyone stopped moving as if they were paralyzed. A moment later everyone could see and move again, and right where Thranduil had been standing was a dragon. It was huge, the top of it's head equal in height to the tree it was standing next to. The creature's scales were a deep black, sprinkled in what looked like stars. That was Legolas's last conscious image before he passed out.

* * *

I hoped that you liked the little twist. Things will be more fully explained next chapter. Review! 


	3. A Secret Explained

Eh, I know this chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter should be longer. Oh, and speaking of the next chapter, it will be late. I will be in Disney World from the 17th to the 24th, so chapter may not come until the 30th so please don't be mad. I will not have access to a computer during my trip so I will update as soon as I can. Please don't throw things at me! Anyway, now to the reviewer responses.

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith/hands you a medal/ Ding ding ding! Good job! You hit the nail on the head! And I didn't notice how big the paragraphs were until I had posted the chapter, but I shall be more wary next time.

Avalonkitten: Bad spell check, bad! beats spell check with bat I'm glad that the last chapter got you thinking! Like I told Wraith, I didn't see how long the paragraphs were until I posted the chapter. Enjoy this chapter!

Hey, where did all of the reviewers go/looks around/

* * *

Legolas stirred beneath the many blankets draped over his sleeping form as he returned to the waking world. He moaned softly, causing the only other occupant of the room to stir slightly. His hand shot to his shoulder and he felt the bandages that were tightly wrapped around his shoulder, eyes still closed.

"Are you feeling better, ion nin?" Came Thranduil's soft voice, full of kindness and concern.

"Mmm…..," Legolas murmured, opening his eyes slightly. His eyes shot wide open when he caught a glimpse of his father.

Thranduil cocked his head when he sensed his son's shock. "Is something wrong, ion nin?" Legolas just stared, his eyes wide. Finally, the Elvenking discovered what was bothering his son. "Ah, is this the problem?" he asked, flexing the black dragon wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades. Legolas nodded numbly and Thranduil smiled.

"That's nothing to worry about. I thought something important was worrying you.

Legolas's mouth dropped open. "You're telling me that having wings is normal!"

"Normal for us," Thranduil shrugged.

"What do you mean 'us'? Legolas asked, his heart pounding in fear.

The Elvenking sighed and folded his wings before continuing. "There is something I should have told you a long time ago. I think you may have already guessed it, have you?" Legolas shook his head feeling as though his heart was in his throat.

"I wish I could show you, but in your current state I don't think that it is a good idea." Thranduil took a deep breath. "Legolas, you can become a dragon," An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the two Elves watched each other. Finally, Legolas began to laugh.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked.

"No, I'm not," Thranduil replied, a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"But…. but…. people just don't…," Legolas trailed off weakly. "This has to be a dream."

Then Thranduil asked, "Do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes…. There was a spider on top of me. I saw you, then this light and a dragon…. It wasn't real, it was just a figment of my imagination." He insisted.

"No it wasn't. That dragon was me. I was the dragon."

Legolas just couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. It was impossible. People just don't go running around turning into dragons whenever they wanted. This was just a dream.

Thranduil could tell that Legolas didn't believe him. "There is only one way I can prove to you that this is real which would be transforming right here. Since that isn't a good option right now, I'll just have to improvise." Walking to the other side of the room, he took Legolas's arm in his hand. With one quick movement, Legolas cried out in pain as a long gash appeared on his arm.

"Do you believe me now?" Thranduil held up his hand to show his son claws that were dripping in blood.

Legolas sank back into bed. It was too much at one time. It was too fantastic to be real, yet he had proof in front of his very eyes…..

Thranduil sat on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around his Legolas, allowing his son to draw comfort from his warm embrace. After what seemed like years to the Prince, Legolas drew away from his father, ready to talk a bit more.

"Legolas, I know this is hard for you to believe," Thranduil began, "but you had to be told sometime." Legolas nodded, waiting for his father to continue. "If you want, once your shoulder heals, I can teach you how to transform into a dragon, but only if you want to. I'll give you some time to decide, but you must make your decision soon. If you take too long and you decide to go along with it, it might be too late." The look on Thranduil's face turned to one of guilt. "I should have told you sooner. I'm not even sure if you could change anymore. You grew up so quickly, I didn't even know where the time went."

"If this was so important, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Legolas sounded hurt when he asked this question.

"I didn't want to scare you, or put you in any danger," Thranduil stated. "I know now that if I had told you when you were young it wouldn't have been so hard on you." An uneasy silence fell upon the room, but to Thranduil's surprise, it was broken only moments later by Legolas.

"What happened after I passed out?"

A smile returned to Thranduil's lips. "You didn't miss much. All I did was torch some of the remaining orcs, causing the ones that didn't die to flee. No one died after that and there were few casualties on our side."

Legolas sagged back to the pillows, happy that few were lost in the ambush.

Thranduil stood. "I can see that you are tired, so I will go and let you rest. Don't forget to think about my offer." The Elvenking kissed his son on the forehead and retracted his wings before leaving the room. Legolas was too tired to even notice as he felt sleep claim him once again.

Thranduil was just shutting the door when he ran into something solid.

"So you told him?" To the King's relief it was Galion he had run into.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "So you eavesdropped on the entire conversation." Galion nodded with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Yes. He took it better than I though he would."

Galion smiled. "Didn't I tell you it would work out? Did he give you an answer yet?" he added, his tone more anxious.

Thranduil shook his head. "Legolas needs time to think about this. I'm not going to push him one way or the other. This is his decision alone." Thranduil headed down the hall back to his own chambers, leaving Galion to himself.

"I just hope it is the right one."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I will post chapter 4 not after I return. I might be able to work on it some while I am gone, but don't count on it.


	4. A Secret Accepted

I'm bbaacckkk! Did you guys miss me/watches as people scream and run in different directions, ducking under tables/ Okay…. Well, I'm sorry for the late update, but Disney World was a blast and I had fun. And I did get to work on this chapter so don't say I don't care. Here are this chapter's review responses:

ELPHPIRATE: You again? I don't remember getting a review from you, but I'm glad you like my story. /looks again/ Ah, now I see your other review.

Crimson Regret: I know this is a weird idea, but I just had to try it. Looks like it's not too weird if all of these people are reviewing!

Coolio02: Don't worry, that will be explained in a future chapter. I'm glad that you've enjoyed it as well.

Victoria: Thanks for the review. I know it's odd, but I just had to write it down. It must not be that bad if people are reading it.

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: I missed you guys on my trip, but I did have lots of fun! Thanks for the review and please don't have any more heart attacks.

Athanasia: I'm glad you liked it!

Avalonkitten: You just got out of school! I've been out since May 26th! Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the story even though you haven't seen Lord of the Rings.

Since all of you have been so patient is waiting, here you go. Riten, bring them in!

Riten/hauls in a box/

Okay, all of you get a Disney Mug!

Riten: Okay, disclaimer time. Moonyasha doesn't own anything unless you've never seen it in LOTR. Then it's hers. Also the plot is hers.

* * *

When Legolas awoke the next morning he felt refreshed with much more energy than the day before. He moved his shoulder, relieved that the pain from the spider bite had gone away as well as the poison. "That's good," he murmured to himself as he slid gracefully out of bed. He pulled on a green tunic made of a light material, then made for the door with every intention of finding hid father. Instead he found an angry healer as he opened the door. The elf jumped back with a start and was able to finally slip away after a twenty minuet lecture. Once he was away and out of earshot of the healer, he began to wander one of the many halls in the palace. As he walked, the prince thought about the offer that his father made him the previous night.

'It would probably be convenient to be able to fly,' Legolas thought, 'But dragons are feared. I could easily become a target for anyone who has been devastated by Smaug.' There were plenty of reasons to go along with it and many not to. But one thing that was weighing on his mind was his father.

'What will he say if I tell him no?' Legolas was nowhere near making up his mind, but he was currently leaning toward rejecting the offer. There were so many pros and cons of this decision that it would take a lot of thinking to make up his mind. The Elf sighed, remembering that his father wanted his answer by the end of the week.

'This is going to be a long week.'

* * *

Over the next few days Legolas could be found drifting through the halls or out in the gardens deep in thought. So deep in fact that he often collided into others in a very un-elflike fashion. After a hurried apology the prince would continue on, immersing himself once again in his thoughts. Many Elves noticed this and became worried, wondering if there was something wrong with the prince. Galion noticed this behavior change and mentioned it to Thranduil.

"I knew this would happen," The Elvenking paced back and fourth with a worried look on his face. "He's torn between pleasing me and following his heart. What should I do?" The last part was directed at Galion who had a blank look on his face.

"I don't have the slightest clue. Maybe you should talk to him again," He suggested.

Thranduil thought for a moment then he turned to Galion. "I can't talk to him, but you can."

"Why me?" Galion was stunned.

"If I talk to him, Legolas will think that I'm trying to influence his decision. If you talk to him it will help him since you're neutral on the matter."

"Well, actually…." Galion began, but he was cut off by Thranduil.

"Please? I hate to see him like this."

Galion sighed. He had been about to tell the King that he wasn't neutral, but decided to keep quiet. "I'll talk to him and see what I can do."

Thranduil clapped Galion on the shoulder. "Hannon le, mellon nin."

* * *

Legolas sighed, his head in his hands. Time was running out and he still couldn't make up his mind. If only he could talk to someone…..

"Is something troubling the little dragonling?" Legolas jumped as a hand came down onto his shoulder.

"Oh Galion, it's just you." He said as the other Elf sat down. "Wait. How do you know about this dragon thing?"

"You, your father and I are the only ones who know." Galion smiled reassuringly. "So, is anything the matter?"

Legolas nodded numbly. "I don't know which way to go. Should I say yes or no?" he paused, and then looked at Galion. "Which would you choose?"

Galion looked shocked at the question. "Why ask me?

"I just want your opinion, that's all."

"Well," Galion thought for a moment. "It all depends. Your father didn't choose to become a dragon just for the heck of it. There's a lot more involved than just flying around whenever you feel like it."

"There is?" Legolas was curious now. "What do you mean?"

"I've already said more than I should have. Ask your father about it." He turned and left despite Legolas's prodding. "That could have gone better," Galion muttered as he walked away.

* * *

It was the end of the week and Legolas still hadn't made his decision. He lay in bed tossing and turning as he tried to decide. He had to answer tomorrow, but he didn't know what to do. About an hour before midnight there came a knock on his door. He jumped, but instantly calmed when he heard the familiar voice.

"Legolas?" Thranduil said softly. Legolas stood and opened the door to let his father in.

"I want to show you something before you decide tomorrow." If Legolas was shocked, he didn't show it. The prince quickly got dressed and was ready in five minuets. "Good, now follow me." It felt strange to Thranduil having someone accompany him on his mission as some would call it. This was for the best, though, so he wasn't complaining. When he reached the empty storeroom Legolas ran right to the window.

"I didn't know this was here." He sounded amazed.

"I though you had the entire palace explored, ion nin." Thranduil smiled as he climbed up on the ledge and jumped, waiting for Legolas to follow. He did, but rather hesitantly. Finally the prince jumped just as soundlessly as his father, landing on his feet. Without a word the two headed toward the stables with Thranduil in the lead. The horses made no noise as they entered, although Thaliel whinnied happily at the sight of Legolas.

"Hush," he told her and she quickly quieted, happy to obey.

Thranduil came up next to the two leading Linteath who was quiet and ready for the ride. "Let's go." Both Elves mounted and rode out of the stable, moving into a full gallop once the stable doors were shut. The time just seemed to fly as they rode, both Elves full of emotion. Thranduil was full of anticipation and fear, while Legolas was just curious. What was there to see in the middle of the forest? They slowed the horses as the trees began to thin, bringing them to a walk. When the trees ended they stopped and turned the horses back to wait under the trees.

"Now what did you want to show me?" Legolas asked, looking around. Thranduil didn't say anything as he began to walk away from the forest.

"What should I do?"

"Stay where you are and close your eyes."

Legolas was confused by the instructions, but complied anyway, shutting his eyes as tightly as he could. Minuets passed but there was no word as he stood still, listening to the nickering of the horses behind him. After what seemed like eons Thranduil returned.

"You can open your eyes now." Legolas almost jumped out of his skin when he did. "By the Valar…." Thranduil was back in dragon form, his nose inches from Legolas's face, giving him quite a shock.

"Impressed?" Thranduil moved back, giving Legolas a better look than before. What he saw was one hundred feet of dragon covered in black scales sprinkled with silver making them look like a reflection of the night sky that currently hung over them. The prince nodded numbly, to stunned to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes." Thranduil crouched. Seeing that Legolas didn't have any idea what was going on, he asked, "Are you getting on or am I going to do that for you?"

"You mean….?" Legolas was too shocked to continue.

"Yes you can ride," Thranduil said, exasperated. "What did you think I was going to do, carry you with my tail?"

Legolas shook his head as he mounted, quiet awkwardly for his first time. Without even a warning Thranduil spread his massive wings and jumped into the air. Rising on the downbeat. He soared into the air with Legolas clinging on disparately trying not to fall.

"It's more fun when you're the one flying." Thranduil said with humor in his voice. He continued rising in altitude, almost vertical, when a vortex opened above him. Legolas was about to yell out when Thranduil flew right into it.

"You can open your eyes now, ion nin." Thranduil said calmly as if nothing had happened. Legolas unclenched his eyes and found himself gripping his father's neck as tightly as possible. "Look up." Legolas did as he was told and looked up. He couldn't even speak when he looked. Above him was a vast plane of black with hundreds of stars above them. But the stars weren't just there, they were arranged into countless constellations.

"Isn't it amazing?" Thranduil asked as he began to walk ahead, the click of claws on what looked like a black marble floor quiet.

"Yeah…" Legolas was filled with awe. "What is this place?"

"This is what I like to call the Celestial Plane, where all of the constellations live." Thranduil sighed. "It's a shame that I have to fight them."

Legolas was snapped out of his awe-filled state. "Fight them….?"

"Yes, that's why I've been so tired lately. I've been up here beating on Scorpio for the last week. It's strange, I've never had any trouble with the zodiac animals." Legolas sat there the whole time, drinking in his father's words. Was this what it meant to be able to shape shift into a dragon?

"This is what I wanted to show you before you decided. I wanted you to know everything." Thranduil sighed.

"Thank you," Legolas whispered unexpectedly, leaning his cheek against his father's neck. "I think I've made up my mind now."

The Elvenking paused mid-stride. "You have?"

"Mmm hmm." Legolas replied quietly. "I want to help you. Will you teach me?"

Thranduil broke out into a smile, each fang visible in his joy. "Of course I will."

* * *

Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did. Don't forget, I have set my update date for every Thursday and I'll try to keep that. Okay, I'll shut up now so you guys can review. /amuses self by burning Mickey Mouse plushies/ 


	5. A Secret Learned

Hey again! So, back for chapter five, are we?

Riten: Moonyasha, cut the crap and get on to the reviews!

Jeez, you don't have to be such a grouch. Anyway, review time!

Jay Greenleaf Elf: YOU would give ME an award? -sparkly eyes- I feel so special!

Riten: -clears throat-

Oh sorry. Anyway, I would probably have a heart attack too. Your question will be answered soon so don't worry. It would have been this chapter but I kind of... forgot. -blush- Oh, and I'm not wearing sleeves.

Avalonkitten: OO' Muggie? And I start school in September and I got out of school on May 26th. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Surfredia: I'm glad that you don't have to wait anymore and like I've said before, I try to update every Thursday.

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: OO Your heart is battery operated? Neato! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chappie and here. -sends a Donald Duck plushie- I don't care that he was in Kingdom Hearts, I still don't like Donald.

ELPHPIRATE: Like I said to Surfredia, I seriously try to update every Thursday. I'll keep them coming as long as I can write on the computer.

Is that it, Riten?

Riten: Yup.

Okay, no concerning my updating, one or two chapters may be late only because I cannot get Comcast in Rehoboth when I go to the beach. BUT I can still bring my laptop to write even if I don't get my uncle's password for AOL to use. Also I think you may find this chapter a bit descriptive at the end, but nothing nasty or anything. Now enough of this mindless chatter, on with the fic!

* * *

Legolas quietly pushed open the door of the library where he found his father reading. "You wanted me, adar?" He asked, causing his father to look up. 

"I do," Thranduil carefully put down the book he was reading and stood. "Follow me." He stared down a long line of shelves, Legolas at his heel. Coming to stop in front of a table on which five extremely large books sat one on top of the other, Thranduil said, "I want you to read and memorize everything in these books."

Legolas's jaw dropped. "You're not serious!"

"I most certainly am." Thranduil replied, unfazed. "If you want to be a dragon, you first must learn EVERYTHING about them, down to the last detail."

Legolas was still in disbelief. "This will take me years to memorize!"

"No it won't, trust me." Thranduil finished and walked away, leaving Legolas alone with the books. The younger just stared at them for a moment before he took the first one off of the top of the stack and opened to the first page and began to read. Fifteen minuets later he was nearly dying of boredom, slouching in his chair with only one eye open. Still, he was stubborn and continued to read. Another fifteen minuets later he was much more interested now that he was actually learning something. 'Dragon scales are harder than most materials, even diamond. They can only be penetrated by the claws, fangs, or flame of another dragon.' He read. 'I guess constellations are an exception to that rule." He thought dryly as he read on. 'The wing membrane is very fragile, however, and can be easily be punctured by anything from a dragon's tooth to a sharpened stick.' 'Joy,' Legolas thought as he read on. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' By midday he hadn't even finished one quarter of the book and was forced to stop for the time being by Thranduil.

"I didn't say you had to read it all today," He joked. When Legolas didn't reply, he raised his voice. "Legolas, you can stop reading now." When the younger Elf still didn't respond, Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Legolas, are you even listening to me?"

The prince's head finally snapped up. "Did you say something?"

Thranduil sighed, "I said that it is time for you to stop reading."

"Already?"

"What do you mean already? You've been reading for the last five hours!" Thranduil stopped when he saw the shocked look on Legolas's face. "I'm sorry for shouting at you like that, but you can't read all day. Take those back to your room and read them later. There's plenty of time."

Legolas just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He marked his place in the book and picked it up, knowing that he would have to make four more trips back to the library to pick up the other four. As the prince left with the book, Thranduil's smile faded to a look of worry. The truth was, there wasn't plenty of time. If he didn't learn everything soon, he may not be able to find the fire….

* * *

Despite Thranduil's worries, by the end of the week Legolas had finished the first book and was now half way through the second one. 'Maybe he'll make it after all,' Tharanduil thought and dearly hoped so. It would be more than a disappointment to both Elves if Legolas couldn't transform. But he had to learn everything first and right now that was top priority. The way Legolas was just eating the information up, it wouldn't take much longer. Thranduil had to smile whenever he caught Legolas reading. He hadn't read this much since he was a small elfling! Still, the faster he read the more time it left for the physical part.

* * *

Another week later and Legolas was just finishing the last book when something caught his eye. 'All dragons have the gift of tongues. At birth, the can understand any language spoken in the world, but speaking them depends on the age of the dragon.' He read. 'The only language that a dragon can speak at birth is the ancient language of the dragons, only spoken and understood by them.' Legolas paused for a moment as he reread the last few lines again, then skimmed the rest of the book in his eagerness to be finished. "Finally," He muttered as he closed the back cover on the book. "Now time to find ada." That task was easier said than done since the prince hadn't seen his father since the night before. 'Maybe Galion will know.'

* * *

"He WHAT!" Legolas's screech could be heard through the closed door. 

"Just what I said," Galion replied. "He left for Rivendell this morning and won't be back until the end of next month."

Legolas stood there with his eyes wide. "But… he…. why….."

"I don't know what has you so worked up but whatever it is can wait." With that Galion strode out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"No, it can't wait." Legolas said as he sat down. What if it was too late by the time his father returned? What if Thranduil DIDN'T return? 'No, I can't think that way. But if he won't be back until the end of next month then I guess I'll have to figure it out on my own.' He though as he left the room as well. Despite the fact that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, he resolved to start the next night.

* * *

"Wake up, Legolas." The Elf did as he was told and shot up in bed, blinking his eyes to bring them back into focus. "That's better. Now hurry up and get dressed, we don't have all night." 

"Ada?" Legolas looked confused. "Aren't you supposed to be headed toward Rivendell?"

Thranduil sighed. "And I though you would have figured it out. Come on, think." Legolas struggled for an answer as he changed, though none came. "I FLEW here." Thranduil said in an exasperated tone.

Legolas hung his head. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"You're ready? Good, now let's go. I need to be back about two hours before sunrise." The King acted as if Legolas hadn't even spoken. They followed the same routine they had on the previous trip to the edge of the forest, but this time they tied the horses when they arrived. Thranduil looked to the sky and at the stars twinkling innocently above. "Alright, we have about two and a half hours before I need to leave. With any luck you can transform well before that." Legolas nodded as his father led him farther away from the trees. Turning to face him Thranduil said, "Now all you have to do is search for the fire. It may take a while, but once you find it just let go, alright?" Legolas nodded though he didn't fully understand his father's cryptic message. "Good. I'll wait over there. I'm not planning on getting squashed tonight." The King smiled as he walked away to cover his doubt. But what if the fire had died? How will that affect Legolas?

"I can do this." Legolas told himself as he closed his eyes. He tried to clear his mind of all thought but it was minuets later before he had done so. From there he delved deeper into his soul. It was a long painstaking process from which nothing was found. Legolas's eyes snapped open half an hour later after being startled by a bird. He touched his forehead to find that his whole face was covered in sweat. That was when panic took him. 'What do I do now? I couldn't find anything.' His heart beat faster as his thoughts strayed to failure, but he forced himself to calm down. 'No, I just have to try harder, that's all.' He closed his eyes again, though it took much longer this time to empty his mind. This search was much longer as Legolas combed his entire being for any trace of dragon fire. He was close to collapsing when he found something. A spark. Faint, but still there. He mentally touched the spark, panicking when that tiny spark threatened to over come him. He held back out of fear, refusing to allow the spark to reignite within him. Remembering his father's words made him doubt even more, until a small voice said, "What are you waiting for! This is your only chance! Trust your father and do what he says!" Legolas knew what he had to do. He let go, allowing the spark to become a flame and engulf his entire body.

Thranduil saw this and a grim smile appeared on his face. "I just hope that he survives the change."

The flame felt good, like the warm sun on your face. But he wasn't prepared for what would come next. The transformation. First he felt his neck lengthen, the painful pull of elongating muscles, the stretching of flesh. It was all new to him. Next came the painful tearing of the skin on his shoulders as massive wings burst out with the addition of new muscles to move them. His body lengthened and grew as well as his arms and legs, the painful stretching of his limbs threatening to overcome him as a tail emerged. Finally it was over. The change had stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"Legolas, are you alright!" Thranduil sounded worried as he approached with a fluttering of wings. He nosed his son who was still, barely breathing as he lay on the ground.

"Ada?" Came the frightened reply. Everything hurt from nose to tail. Everything was so numb he felt as if he had died.

Thranduil snorted. "I would have to say I'm impressed." He said, looking Legolas over. "Such a rich green color." Indeed, Legolas's scales were a deep forest green, oddly shaped like leaves. He was around eighty-five feet in length, but that would change with time. "I'm proud of you, little greenleaf."

* * *

So I posted half an hour early, so what? Did you guys like it? This is my favorite chapter so far. Anyway, I'll shut up so you can review. 


	6. A Secret Explored

I can't believe it! I finished this chapter two days early.

Riten: And you haven't even seen the reviews yet.

Oh yeah. I had to leave last Thursday. Well, I had fun with this chapter so it was worth not having the internet. Anyway, has anyone noticed what I've done with the colors of Legolas and Thranduil's scales? Well, I tell you after the reviews if you didn't know.

Riten: It's actually kind of cool. Anyway, on to the reviews! And Moon, have you noticed how many times we've used anyway and we're not even on to the reviews?

Yeah, so? I like the word anyway. Anyway, here are the review responses:

Gemini969: I update all the time. And I'm glad you thought my fic was interesting.

ELPHPIRATE: I didn't make Legolas green just because I felt like it. And I shall keep it up.

elf of rohan: I thought the last chapter was very good as well.

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: This is Pre-Fellowship. And you're welcome for the plush.

J.G.E: You'd give me an award too? Wow, you people really like my fic!

Avalonkitten: I can understand why the last line made you laugh since you aren't a real Ringer. But that's okay, I'll explain.

Okay, I made Legolas green because as most of you should know, Legolas means 'green leaf'. Thranduil is a starry black because Thranduil means 'halls of star shadows'. Get it?

I'm sorry that this chapter is so chopped up, that's just the way I decided to write it. I think this is one of my shorter chapters, but chapter eight should be more exciting. Anyway, (don't you just love that word?) on with chapter six! Wow, chapter six. I didn't even think that I would get past chapter one. -ish dragged off by Riten so that the lovely readers may read-

* * *

Legolas awoke the next morning to a feeling of numbness and warmth. He lay in bed for what seemed like years as he gathered the strength to get out of bed. When he finally did move it was slow and pained as his muscled protested to each movement. Everything was sore down to his fingertips. 'If I even have to walk I'm am not going to make it,' he groaned inwardly as he got dressed. Then he remembered a meeting that he had to attend in his father's absence. 'This is going to be a LONG day.'

* * *

"In conjunction with that is……" The Elf had been droning on for a good hour and Legolas was rapidly losing consciousness. He had lost interest after the first fifteen minuets and was ready to fall asleep. The newly rekindled dragon fire made him feel warm and lazy and sleep wasn't far off. 

"What do you think, your highness?"

Legolas's drooping eyelids snapped open. Oh Valar, what had he been talking about? Why didn't Galion get his attention? "Uh… well….." He broke off as a sudden wave of nausea hit him. Everything suddenly felt hot and then he blacked out.

* * *

"Legolas, are you alright?" Galion sounded worried as he hung over the Elf below him. Legolas only shifted around helplessly under the single blanket that covered his fevered body. Galion sighed worriedly as he watched, unsure of what was happening. 'Maybe this is just a reaction of his body to the dragon fire.' He thought, pacing as he did so. 'Why can't Thranduil be around when I need him? How does he expect me to baby-sit a dragon when I don't know what to do?' He though angrily as he looked at Legolas again and sighed. 'I just hope that it will pass.'

* * *

The sun was just setting when Legolas awoke to see his father bending over him. "Let me guess: you flew." He managed to choke out. 

Thranduil smiled. "You learn fast. I was able to sneak away early due to a stone in a horse's foot. So, how do you feel?"

"Hot and sore."

"I expected that. You're body is still getting used to the flame at full power. You'll get used to it, don't worry." Then Thranduil added, "Would you mind coming stargazing with me?" It was an odd question but Legolas agreed readily. It had been a long time since he had done anything of the sort with his father so he quickly agreed despite his condition.

"Are we going to walk, ride or fly?" Thranduil joked. Legolas looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm just kidding about flying, we'll ride. You'll just have to take back an extra horse, unless Thaliel wouldn't mind the both of us on her back.

"No, she won't. I'm sure of it." Legolas replied, feeling slightly better.

They hastily made their way to the storeroom in case people were watching. If Thranduil was caught back in Mirkwood it would raise some awkward questions. Thaliel looked ecstatic when Thranduil mounted behind Legolas. She whinnied happily and would have burst right through the stable doors if Legolas hadn't held her back.

"Are you sure there isn't something wrong with her?" Thranduil asked quietly as they entered the forest. Legolas sighed and shrugged his shoulders as the mare trotted gaily through the trees with the two perplexed Elves on her back. Both father and son talked as they hadn't talked in months, discussing random events or just poking fun at random Elves. Thaliel remained silent for the most part as though she knew how much both riders needed to talk.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Thranduil quickly transformed while Legolas was tying Thaliel to a tree.

"Well?" Thranduil looked expectantly at Legolas who looked as if he would be sick. "I am NOT going to do it."

"Legolas, it's going to hurt for a while until you get used to it, and that won't happen if you don't try." The King reasoned. Legolas sighed, knowing that he had lost. Closing his eyes he searched for the flame. Finding it much easier than the previous night, he quickly transformed as well and went to join his father. It had still been painful, but slightly less than the night before, possible because of the soreness of his body or the fact that he was ready for the pain.

"How do you do it?" He asked as he walked awkwardly on his four legs.

"You get used to it." Thranduil replied as Legolas lay down beside him. It was quite a sight to see two dragons lying at the edge of the trees, the larger with his head pointing toward the sky while the smaller had his head on his forelegs. Hours passed, though neither one moved as the moon slowly made it's way across the night sky. The wind rustled the branches and leaves of the nearby trees and Thaliel quietly chomped at the short turf, completely oblivious to the two gigantic reptiles nearby.

"I never did tell you why we can become dragons, did I?" Thranduil asked, still staring at the stars. Legolas only twitched his tail slightly as one eye opened in acknowledgement.

"I'll take that as a no." Thranduil shifted slightly as he began. "In the beginning of the First Age after the Elves were born, Varda wanted someone to protect the stars in the coming ages. A few Elves were selected for this job and given a second form, the form of a dragon as you know. After that, those gifted with a second form thrived through the First Age and into the Second Age. That was a time when they didn't have to be secretive about their mission since there were so many and dragons hadn't become a nuisance as our friend Smaug is." Thranduil paused for a moment and looked over at Legolas to find two blue eyes staring at him.

"Oh, so you're still paying attention. Anyway, as these Elves began to multiply, some became more dragon-like than the others. Some became fully dragon and were turned on by their kindred and slaughtered so that only a handful survived. As the Second Age came to a close, the dragon Elves as I like to call them began to dwindle. The reason is unknown; I think that they had become too cocky and many of them were being killed by the constellations that they fought. By the beginning of the Third Age around the time of your birth, that population had dwindled down to you, your grandfather and myself. After the Last Alliance it was you and me." Thranduil sighed and looked back at the stars. Without him noticing, Legolas slowly crawled away. A few moments later, Thranduil felt a tug on his tail. He turned to see it in the mouth of his son who was grinning devilishly.

"Are you trying to tick me off?" He asked.

"Maybe." Legolas replied his voice slightly muffled.

"Well you're doing a great job." Thranduil stood and yanked the end of his tail out of Legolas's mouth, causing him to fall over.

"Oh crap…." Legolas leapt back onto his feet and ran as fast as he could, but it was not enough as Thranduil launched himself into the air and came crashing down on top of his son. "No fair! I can't fly yet!" Legolas whined from underneath his father.

"Then I guess we'll just have to fix that, won't we." Thranduil moved to let his son up.

"Now?" Legolas asked as he stood.

"No, there isn't enough time tonight." Thranduil looked up at the sky once again. "I have to be getting back now. I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to sneak away, but I want you out here every night exercising your wing muscles. And don't even think about trying to fly on your own. If you don't do it right then you'll break a bone in your wing and more often than not it can't be repaired." Legolas shuddered at the thought and nodded in agreement. "Alright, I have to go. I'll come back as soon as I can." Thranduil touched Legolas's nose with his own, then he flew off into the distance.

* * *

Are you guys happy now? Did I answer all of your questions adequately? If I didn't, TOO BAD! BWHAHAHAHAHA…….! ish knocked out 

Riten: holding a baseball bat with his tail Don't mind her. She's gone into internet withdraw. I'll just get her on Neopets and that should fix her. Don't forget to R&R. Till next chapter!

P.S. Do you guys like Thaliel? She's like the horse version of a dumb blonde.


	7. A Secret Practiced

Okay, two things before the reviews. First, I have decided to dedicate this fic to the St. John the Beloved class of 2005. It's been real guys. I'm gonna miss you! –cries-

Riten: It's not like any of them are reading your fic.

Yeah, so?

Riten: -shrugs-

And second, how can I get so may hits on my story, yet I've never gotten over nine reviews on any single chapter? Is it just that you people don't want to review or something? Oh well, let's get on to the reviews.

ELPHPIRATE: I'll keep the chapters coming, don't worry.

J.G.E: oO' Okay…… Your welcome for having all of your questions answered and I'm glad that you feel so honored. And I don't know how to do against……..

Gemini969: Thank you and I always update on Thursdays.

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: He might listen…… Yey, mutilated plushies! Whoop whoop!

Avalonkitten: I'm glad you like her.

elf of rohan: Glad you still like it.

One more thing. All of the stuff about dragons in this fic is a collaboration of everything I know about them from various sources so I'm not making anything up. Anyway, on with the fic! This chappie was fun to write considering that I didn't have a plan…… Also, I tried to break up the first part of the chapter so that it's easier to read. Tell me if it needs to be broken up more.

* * *

"Stupid….. good for nothing….." Legolas muttered random curses at his wings that just didn't seem to want to fold. This was his first exercise night and everything had seemed to go wrong. He had tripped over his own wings a few times already and was having no luck folding them now. He had tried everything: trying to fold one wing at a time, trying to collapse his wings against a tree, everything! The fact still remained that he couldn't fold his wings. It was still only an hour before midnight so there was plenty of time left. Legolas sighed and stretched out his left wing for another go. 'Why is this so hard?' He thought as he slowly began to pull his wing toward his body. It was slow and painstaking, but fifteen minuets later his wing was halfway folded. He got no further, however, as he suddenly felt his wing muscles slacked and his wing fell limply to the ground. He almost screamed in frustration which would have been a roar, but managed to hold his tongue. 'I'll get it. Eventually.' He thought bitterly as he tried again, this time with his right wing. An hour later he was still having no luck, getting no further than half way. 'Maybe I need a break….' He glanced over at Thaliel who was following a butterfly in fascination. He shook his head as he lay down to watch the stars. It was really quite relaxing, laying there watching the stars. He was just about to doze off when he heard a branch snap. His head snapped up as he looked over at Thaliel, assuming she had made the noise. 'No, it couldn't have been her. She's standing in the grass….."

Suddenly a howl went up followed by many more. 'Oh crap! Wolves!' Legolas got up panicking despite the fact that he was at least ten times the size of a wolf. The had already surrounded him, completely ignoring Thaliel who was hiding just inside the forest, afraid for her life but to loyal to leave Legolas on his own. A few of the younger wolves were a bit unnerved by the immense size of their intended prey, but the older ones didn't even flinch. As they began closing in on him was that he realized what they were going for. His wings. They lay limply on the ground where they had been for most of the night. He snapped at them, catching one on around the throat. Throwing the dead wolf back to its companions he growled and they backed off. The Alpha had different plans, though, and lunged at Legolas's left wing followed by the bolder members of the pack. They tried to bite into his wing arm but his scales blocked their ugly fangs from piercing his flesh. They hung on, however, as Legolas began trying to shake them off. In his panic he unconsciously folded his right wing, startling the wolves that were preparing to jump on it. In an attempt to get a better foothold, some of the wolves began scratching at the thin wing membrane, tearing it in places. Legolas roared in pain as he began pulling the startled dogs off his wing, crushing most of them in the process. The rest finally let go and ran off with their comrades, yelping in terror. Satisfied that they weren't going to come back, Legolas sat down to nurse his injured wing, licking the blood off of the slightly torn membrane. Nearly fifteen minuets another roar was heard and Legolas looked up. As one would expect Thranduil had come as soon as he had heard his son's panicked cry.

"What happened to you?" He asked frantically as he folded his wings.

"I came out here like you said….. then the wolves……"

"Calm down, ion nin," Thranduil could tell that the little fiasco had shaken Legolas quite a bit. "You're lucky that they didn't do too much damage." He said as he began to lick his son's wounds. Legolas tried to push his father away but Thranduil wouldn't have any of that. "You've done enough tonight. Go home and rest." Thranduil said and nudged Legolas off toward the woods before taking off.

"I feel like such a fool now." Legolas muttered as he transformed once again and went off to find Thaliel. Sure enough the horse was waiting for him at the edge of the trees. She looked absolutely ecstatic to see him. He had to smile at this as he mounted the mare and set her off toward home at a trot. The trip home was uneventful as they slowly made their way back. Legolas had just put Thaliel back in her stall and was locking the stable when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Are you trying to get yourself caught!" Someone hissed. Legolas jumped and turned around ready for a fight.

"Oh, it's just you Galion." He relaxed when he saw the butler's face.

"What in the name of the Valar happened out there?" Galion's expression turned from anger to worry.

"I was attacked by a pack of wolves….."

"That's it? You scared the living daylights out of everyone over a pack of wolves!" Galion's rage had returned.

"They were tearing my wings up, alright!" Legolas was becoming agitated despite his best efforts to keep calm.

Galion was quickly losing whatever control he had. "You're ten times their size! You could have just stepped on them or something! But no, you had to make it sound like a Blarog was attacking you!"

"You don't know how stressful this is on me!" Legolas ended with one last shout then stormed away leaving behind an angry Galion.

* * *

Hmm…… now should I be evil and stop the chapter here or keep going?

Riten: If you value your life you should continue the chapter.

But Riten, being evil is what I do! I have to take risks sometimes!

Riten: Do what you want, but when your bloody corpse is flying from a flagpole don't come crying to me.

-cringes- I see your point. Okay, more of chapter seven is below!

* * *

'Maybe I should apologize…..' Legolas was lying in the branches of his favorite tree. 'I was kind of harsh…..' Legolas was reflecting on his argument with Galion the night before. His conscience was coming into play now that he wasn't in a bad mood. 'Well he yelled at you first.' Another part of him argued. 'He was worried about me.' The Elf sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing with himself. 'An apology is in order.'

* * *

'Maybe I overreacted a bit.' Galion was having the same internal argument with himself, only from a different perspective. 'If he was being attacked…… I mean, anyone would scream if they were injured.' He knew that he had overreacted and meant to do something about it. 'But wolves? There has to be something that Legolas didn't get to tell me. I have to talk to him.'

* * *

And talk they did. They both bumped into each other in a hallway after dinner. They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, waiting for the other to say something.

"I'm sorry about last night," The both burst out at the same time.

"It doesn't matter now." Galion said. "But would you mind telling me what happened?"

Legolas replied, "Gladly, but not here." Fifteen minuets later both Elves were seated in Thranduil's study where they knew they could talk without being overheard. Legolas proceeded to tell Galion exactly what had happened the previous night. Galion didn't interrupt at all as Legolas told his story, nodding when it was deemed appropriate.

"Now I know that I shouldn't have yelled at you," Galion said when Legolas had finished with his tale. "I yelled because everyone heard you roar and began to panic. Many wanted me to send out a search party." Legolas nodded. "But you could have stepped on them, couldn't you?"

"I did step on them, well the dead ones anyway." Legolas suppressed a laugh. "It was quite amusing to watch what was left of the pack flee." Both Elves had to laugh at this, not knowing that someone was in fact listening to their conversation.

* * *

Okay short chapter, I know. I added a little twist on it, though. Mwhahahahahahah! –ish knocked out by Riten who just threw a cinder block-

Riten: She's hopeless. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter of Knight of the Heavens! No go review so Moonyasha doesn't kill me when she wakes up.


	8. A Secret Discovered

-deactivates lightsaber and staggers in covered in small cuts and pulls a piece of a Droid out of her hair- Sorry about the late update guys. My wireless router went into limbo last night and I couldn't get on the internet. My dad just got it working again.

Okay, I'm going to be down the beach next weekend but I have access to AOL now so never fear! There should be an update next Thursday as planned.

Riten: Under normal circumstances we would now be doing reviewer responses, but not today. Moonyasha saw in another fic that reviewer responses are not allowed anymore. We haven't been able to validate that yet, but until we do there will be no reviewer responses. Sorry.

-cries- But I always had fun doing them! But would you rather have reviewer responses and risk having this fic taken down or would you rather have no reviewer responses and have a fic? Oh and ELPHPIRATE, it's hard enough for me to get one chapter every week and you want two? Don't count on it. Anyway, thanks for all of the loverly reviews and now on with the next chapter! Blick, this chapter is too short!

* * *

"Come in," A silky, menacing voice beckoned an Elf into the room. "So, you claim to have important news for us." The Elf nodded. "Would you care to tell us what it is?"

"Yes sir……" The Elf gulped. "I know where to find a dragon." The room erupted in laughter as the other occupants became known to the Elf.

"So Calbeleth knows where we can find Smaug!" One roared causing the Elf to flush. "I didn't think he was this intelligent!"

"It is not Smaug of whom I speak!" Calbeleth yelled. The laughter quickly subsided to chuckling. "There is a dragon in Mirkwood."

Another shouted, "How could you fit a dragon in those accursed woods? Surely if it was a mere hatchling, for that is all you could hide in there, you would have killed it?"

Calbeleth flushed again and hesitated to continue. If he continued he would be betraying his Prince and could lose his life. Besides, the Prince was so kind….. Yet his first duty was to rid Middle-earth of all dragons. That why he had joined with these dragon slayers, to kill every dragon in existence. "The…. the Elven Prince is a dragon." The occupants of the room roared with laughter again, apparently not believing the Elf. But they were soon silenced by their leader much to their surprise. "Ah, a dragon Elf I see. How did you find this out?"

Now was the time for Calbeleth to announce his source. "I was spying on the Prince and the King's butler when they were having a discussion. It seems that the Prince is just learning how to fly." He chewed his lip as he awaited an answer from the slayer's leader.

"Spying on the heir to the throne. That takes a lot of guts." He paused for a moment. "Killing him would take even more. Are you up to it?" Calbeleth was slightly taken aback by this request. Sure he had spied on the Prince, but kill him? It was out of the question. But this was a dragon they were dealing with. It had to be destroyed. "I'll do it tonight."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Thranduil asked. "Your wing has only just healed…."

"It healed last week, ada, so don't treat me like a child." Legolas replied firmly. "You said you would teach me how to fly the next time you were able to get out and I'm going to hold you to that." Knowing that she wasn't going to win, Thranduil sighed and transformed, followed by Legolas. "Alright, you win so pay attention. Otherwise you could be grounded permanently. Alright, now watch me." Thranduil spread his wings to their full length and slowly began to mime flying by moving his wings in a wide circular motion: first out in front of him and then slowly drawing them back and around until they were in front of him again. He repeated this a few times before letting Legolas try. It took him the better part of an hour to get it right, but he did get it.

"Why is this so hard?" He whined, dropping to the ground.

"That's because you're not used to it, ion nin." Thranduil couldn't help but smile. Legolas hadn't acted like this since he was a small elfling. "Are you ready to get up in the air or is my little elfling too tired?"

Legolas snorted and got up again. Tired as he was, he was eager to fly. Thranduil rolled his eyes but smiled inwardly. "Just copy what I do." He crouched and spread his wings once again. Raising them in the air, he jumped the moment he brought them down and rose into the air. He hovered for a moment before gracefully landing on the ground once again. "Now you try."

Legolas nodded and did the same thing. Thrusting his wings down as hard as he could he jumped and rose into the air for the first time in his life. He struggled to keep himself aloft, though he came crashing down to the earth a few seconds later.

"Not bad for your first try." Thranduil sounded impressed as he looked down at the tangled heap of dragon that was his son. "You've done plenty for tonight so why don't you go get some sleep." He nudged Legolas into a sitting position.

Legolas sighed. "Whatever you say." He when back under the cover of the trees to transform, but not before nudging his father. "Namarie."

* * *

Back at the palace, Legolas lay silently in bed with his eyes half open, walking the paths of Elvish dreams. The only way someone could tell that he was awake was by the gentle rising and falling oh his chest. All was not well, however, as the door opened soundlessly and an ominous cloaked figure entered. The right hand slid out from under the cloak to reveal a long dagger. Calbeleth stood over the form of the sleeping Prince, dagger poised over his throat. 'Do it now,' he urged himself, but his hand wouldn't move. This Elf hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't even his fault that he could become a dragon. But he was still a dragon. What if he decided to destroy villages or set fire to crops? 'Don't do it, he doesn't deserve to die.' Calbeleth began to draw his hand back, but another voice stopped him. 'Was he thinking that when he devoured innocent children?" No, this can't be true. He couldn't even fly yet, let alone have acquired a taste for human flesh. This wasn't right, he shouldn't be here. 'Turn back now and an innocent life will be spared.' He was stopped again by another voice. 'Turn back now and you betray the dragon slayers and all of Middle-earth. Kill the dragon." The knife was centimeters from the Prince's throat when Legolas stirred. Calbeleth drew back in fear as Legolas blinked once, then twice. He fled the room, leaving behind an open door and a very confused Elf.

* * *

I got the wing movements from watching birds and various dragon movies, okay? If I did a bad description of it you may throw rotten tomatoes at me. –gives the reviewers a box of rotten tomatoes- Wait, you guys are just going to throw them at me anyway just for entertainment, aren't you? –hides behind shield- And please don't kill me for the chapter's shortness, my mind was running on empty. Also, the whole traitor Elf and dragon slayer thing was a spur of the moment idea so I hope you like it. 


	9. A Sceret In Danger

-nurses her multiple sunburns- Owie. That's it. I am never letting my dad sunscreen me again! I'm toasted!

Riten: Yeah, okay. Just be lucky that you're down here.

Yeah, you're right. Do you think we'll go down the beach tomorrow? Who cares? Okay, I would like to say hi to kitsune and Sailor Elf who have just joined us. And Tanks for the reviews everyone! Just to be nice I'm going to give all of you a seashell! –sends all of the reviewers a seashell- I hope that this chapter isn't too short for you guys. Okay, enough of my blathering, on with the fic!

* * *

Galion laid his head down on the desk in Thranduil's study, exhausted beyond belief. It had to be past two in the morning yet he still wasn't finished. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and before he could answer a golden head poked in through the slightly open door. "What are you so happy about?" Galion raised an eyebrow as Legolas strode in with an unusually large grin on his face. 

"Nothing." Legolas pushed some papers aside so that he could sit on a corner of the desk.

Galion sighed and decided to ask another question, hoping to get a longer answer. "Where have you been all evening?" Unfortunately, he didn't receive the answer he wanted.

"Out." It was easy to tell that Legolas was excited about something but he didn't want to tell.

"I'm going to have to make a guess, right?" Galion was familiar with this old game. He rolled his eyes when Legolas nodded, knowing that it was going to be much harder this time than when the Elf before him had been a child. "I know for a fact that you went outside the forest, correct?"

Legolas frowned slightly and nodded. "That was the easy part. You'll never guess the next part." His smile returned and he sat still, waiting for Galion to begin guessing.

"Hmm….. You're past hovering. Is that it?" Legolas shook his head and the older Elf tired again. "You….. You killed the rest of the pack that attacked you?" Legolas shook his head again and his smile grew wider. Galion went on for another fifteen minuets as he guessed everything he could think of. He sighed in exasperation when his final guess was incorrect. "Well I'm stumped. Would you kindly tell me what you're so excited about?"

Legolas nodded and looked around for something to use. "Are there any logs on the hearth?"

"Yes, but why….?" Legolas held up his hand and Galion quickly quieted. The Prince turned to the hearth and stared for a moment, contemplating his next move. He then quickly sucked in as much air as he could, then exhaled quickly. The next moment the logs burst into flames and the room lit up.

"So, your father taught you how to breathe fire." Galion remarked when his eyes had gotten used to the sudden burst of light after working by the light of a single candle all night.

"No, I did," Legolas replied smugly.

"Did what?"

"I taught myself how to breathe fire."

'No wonder he seemed so happy when he first came in.' Galion thought dryly, then turned back to the map of Mirkwood that he was examining.

Legolas peered at the map as well, then asked, "Were you in the middle of something?" Now that he had given a show, the Elf was back to being himself again.

"Actually I needed the break," Galion admitted. "One of the patrols reported a spider nest closer to our dwelling than is comfortable."

Legolas's eyes lit up as he scooted a bit closer to the map. "I could take care of them."

"Not on your own you can't," Galion said rather quickly.

"Yes I can." The younger Elf replied firmly causing Galion to look up. Legolas pointed to the fire that was now roaring on the hearth while his gaze remained on Galion.

"Fine!" Galion threw his hands up in frustration and a soft smile returned to Legolas's face. "But you're going to bring your weapons with you and you're not going out until tomorrow." Legolas nodded and stood, making his way for the door. "I'll make sure not to burn any of the trees." He said as the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Am I really hearing this? You failed to kill a dragon?" Calbeleth bowed his head in shame. He was once again in front of the dragon slayer's leader, this time alone. "He awoke before I could kill him." There was an uneasy silence as Calbeleth stared at his feet, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. 

"An unfortunate occurrence I am sure." Came the voice of the slayer's leader. "It can be overlooked this time. Besides, I think I can find another way to take care of this nuisance. For now just keep spying on him,"

"Yes, my lord," Calbeleth bowed and quickly left the room, counting himself lucky. He could have received a harsh punishment, even death for his failure. His only thought at this point was that he could not fail again.

* * *

"Quiet," Legolas put his hand on Thaliel's nose to quiet the mare. "Do you want the spiders to find us?" Thaliel instantly quieted as Legolas moved away toward the nest. "Stay here until I'm done." She nickered quietly as if saying yes and went off to find some grass nearby. 

As Legolas got closer to the nest the stench of spider grew. When the nest came into view Legolas didn't like what he saw. Not a single spider wasn't spinning webs around the perimeter of their nest. In some places the webs were three deep. It was as if they were expecting an attack at any moment. 'Too bad they weren't expecting a one Elf army with fire.' He broke off a branch from the tree he was sitting in and lit it aflame, then with careful aim threw it at the group of webs in front of him. It sent the spiders into an uproar as the webs burnt to ashes in mere seconds. A few of them swarmed into the tree where the fire had come from only to find the tree empty. From the other side of the nest Legolas smirked at the spiders' efforts. They wouldn't catch him no matter how hard they tried. He quickly spat another fireball at the webs, igniting not only the webs but an unlucky spider as well. The spider leapt from the burning web and tried to put out the flame but only managed to spread it to other spiders and their webs. Legolas smiled cruelly at the chaos down below him. Fools. Did they truly think that they could outsmart a dragon?

From below him Thaliel whinnied quietly as stared up at her master worriedly. What was wrong with him? He didn't have fun killing. Something was definitely wrong. She whinnied more loudly this time causing Legolas to look down at her. "What so you want?" He snapped, making Thaliel shy away. Nearby a spider rolled it's partially burnt body on the ground, kicking up a considerable amount of ash in its frenzied attempt to put itself out. Some of the ash was blown into Legolas's eyes causing him to blink. "Thaliel, I told you to stay away." He said, wondering why she was even this close to the nest. He turned back to the nest and his mouth dropped in horror. 'Did I do that?' he thought. The ground was covered in the blood of the crazed and burning spiders and even some of the trees were burning. 'I didn't…..' He felt himself fall out of the tree and Thaliel desperately trying to get him on his feet. He buried his face in Thaliel's mane as he tried to block out the horrible image before him. 'What have I done?"

* * *

-watches Black Hawk Down- WHERE IS ORLY! I KNOW HE'S IN THIS MOVIE!–looks at the computer- Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I have big plans for next chapter so be ready for some action and excitement and a much longer chapter! Review! 


	10. A Secret Dying

OMG, did everyone watch Black Hawk Down or something?

Riten: -looks at reviews- Apparently so.

Yeah…….. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and movie comments from you guys. I passed the fifty review mark! Woo hoo! Anyway, here's the long chapter you've been asking for and I hope you enjoy it. You better because it took me a LONG time to write. The dragon slayer's leader shall have a name this chapter so I'll stop calling him 'the dragon slayer's leader' after that. Anyway, enough of me, on with chapter ten!

* * *

Nearly a week and a half later Legolas lay in bed quietly. He hadn't left the palace since the incident with the spiders, yet nobody seemed concerned except for Thaliel who had become increasingly worried at the prolonged absence of her master. Was he alright? Had he been hurt somehow and she didn't know? The poor mare barely ate as she stood with her head facing the stable doors just waiting for Legolas to come. But he didn't. She had waited day and night for him for the past week for him to come see her and she was beginning to worry the grooms. She wouldn't eat, sleep or drink unless forced to do so. Yet Thaliel's loyalty never wavered as she waited for her master to come. Where was he?

* * *

"Legolas?" The all too familiar voice of Thranduil floated through the room as he sat on the end of his son's bed. "Why aren't you outside?"

"I was tired," Came the slightly muffled reply. Thranduil could sense the fear in his son's voice and he frowned slightly. "Alright, what happened?" With little resistance, Legolas told his father what had happened with the spider nest a week and a half before.

"Legolas," Thranduil placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Everyone has an evil streak, including myself. You just have to learn how to control and ignore it." Legolas nodded, but it didn't quell his fear. What if he lost control again?

"Come on." Thranduil stood and headed toward the door. "I'm not going to let you lay here and have a pity party for yourself." Knowing that it would be better not to argue, Legolas quickly dressed and followed his father who was already at the end of the hall. Once he entered the stable, Thaliel neighed loudly and reared in joy at the return of her master. It took Legolas ten minuets to quiet her as she nudged him happily and butted his chest. "Hush," He ordered and she immediately became silent, ready to follow his instructions to the letter.

"She seems quite happy to see you," Thranduil commented in an accusatory tone. "She also looks a bit thin. I wonder why." Legolas hung his head in shame, nearly falling over when Thaliel stuck her nose in his face. "I'm disappointed in you. You've never let something this silly stop you before." Legolas had no retaliation for this so his mounted Thaliel in silence, almost falling off as she reared in excitement. "Is she a dog or a horse?" Thranduil asked, laughing loudly.

"Neither." Legolas replied with a smile. "She's a pain." Thaliel just cocked her head at Thranduil as if asking if he was going to mount or not. With a sigh the older Elf climbed on the mare's back behind his son. Once out of the stables, Thaliel whinnied happily and broke off into a wild gallop without even being told where to go. Both Elves had to hold for their lives as Thaliel shot off into the forest at a breakneck pace, unwilling to slow even at Legolas's command. They emerged from the forest half an hour later, but Thaliel still ran on as if she hadn't even noticed. Legolas gave her mane a good yank and she suddenly halted by digging her hooves into the dirt. The sudden stop caused Legolas to fly over her head onto the ground bringing Thranduil with him. Thaliel leaned over them, giving them a look that said 'What are you doing on the ground?' Both Elves gave her a glare as they disentangled themselves from each other and stood. They looked around, noticing that this wasn't where they normally came out.

"Do you know where we are?" Legolas asked sounding slightly worried.

After a moment Thranduil said, "She brought us farther south than she should have." The fact that he didn't sound worried seemed to calm Legolas. "Unfortunately, I must cut this visit short now. There are matters that I must attend to in Rivendell before tomorrow morning."

"Can't you stay just a little longer?" Legolas asked.

"No, I can't." Thranduil said shortly as he transformed. "I really wish I could. I'll try to come again soon." Thranduil took off and prepared to fly in the direction of the Misty Mountains but was blocked by a green body in front of him. "Since when have you been so eager to transform?" He asked, watching Legolas's strained wing beats.

"Since never." Legolas replied while trying to keep himself in the air.

"It would be easier for you to stay aloft if you were moving." Thranduil said, nudging his son toward the Long Lake before flying off toward Rivendell.

* * *

'Ada was right,' Legolas thought to himself as he glided over the empty expanse of land leading to the Long Lake. 'It is easier to fly when you're moving.' Little did he know that he was flying right into a trap. At that very moment the dragon slayers, tipped off by a frantic Calbeleth, was readying to kill him.

"Are you sure that he is coming?" The dragon slayer's leader asked.

"Positive." Calbeleth panted. "I saw him coming this way."

The slayer's leader nodded. "Everything will be ready when he gets here. If things go as planned you may get the hide to yourself." The slayer left the room. Calbeleth was about to follow, but something didn't seem right. The Prince was walking, well flying, right into an ambush without any idea what was going on. He would most likely panic and be murdered in the most horrible way imaginable. He could feel his stomach twisting up in guilt as he went outside. But it was too late now. The Prince's fate was sealed.

Outside the preparations were almost complete. A huge catapult had been set up and was now being loaded with a gigantic barbed spear. Despite the fact that dragon's scales were impenetrable, with years of practice and superb aim, one could hit a dragon where its scales overlapped and pierce the soft flesh underneath. It had to be done with precision, though, or else the weapon would be useless. Once the flesh was pierced a dragon would panic, leaving its wings unprotected. From there all one had to do was tear its wings and bring it to the ground. It was game over once an injured dragon was on the ground. 'This isn't right,' he though. Tension rose as the minuets passed. The eyes of every slayer present were locked on the sky as they waited for the shape of a dragon to appear on the horizon. They didn't have to wait long. Sure enough, Legolas glided toward the lake, ready to bank for home once he passed over it.

"There it is." The slayer's leader announced, his voice sinister. "No dragon escapes Melindo Fenumë."

Legolas slowed slightly as he neared the lake, stilling his wings to glide on an air current. Something didn't feel right. He just shrugged it off as a paranoid feeling and continued on. 'Why are all of those men down there?' He wondered mentally as he got closer, fueled by his curiosity. He slowed to hover above the lake, not knowing the danger that he was in.

"Fire!" The catapult was launched sending the spear toward Legolas. He turned to flee, but it was too late. As if guided by some evil hand, the spear lodged itself under the scales right blow his right wing. He screeched in anger, fear and pain as he felt himself plummet to the ground. He caught himself, though, and rose back into the air clumsily, the spear digging ever deeper into his flesh. He cried out again as the slayers on the ground loaded another spear into the catapult.

"Just try to escape from me, worm." Melindo chuckled cruelly. Calbeleth on the other hand just stared blankly at the sky. 'I must have been crazy to do this.' He thought in horror as the next spear was launched. This one lodged itself in Legolas's right rear leg, digging so deep that the wooden shaft was only partially visible. His eyes flashed in anger as he cried out again, the pain becoming unbearable. Another spear came whizzing toward him, but it didn't hit. Taking a deep breath, Legolas aimed for the spear and released a fireball from his mouth. There was nothing left of the spear but still the fireball continued on its path, hitting the catapult. It burst into flames, distracting everyone but Melindo and Calbeleth.

"Follow it," The latter ordered. "and kill it if you can." Calbeleth nodded as Melindo went to rally the other slayers. He leapt onto his horse and rode off after Legolas, already knowing where the Prince was headed.

Every time he had to flap his wings, Legolas whimpered in pain as each movement drove the spear deeper and deeper into his flesh. He glided as often as he could to cause as little pain as possible. Relief washed over him as the edge of the forest came into view yet he knew that he still wasn't safe. He tried to land as softly as he could, but a stray wind gust knocked him off balance sending him crashing to the ground on his already injured leg. He roared in pain once more as he collapsed onto his belly, panting and gasping for breath. He had to get help somehow….. His eyes strayed to the trees where Thaliel was standing. She had a look of panic on her face as she took a step closer, wondering what was going on.

"Thaliel, go get Galion!" He ordered. Yet she still seemed confused for some reason. 'I have to think. How to get her to listen?' After a few minuets of intense thinking, it clicked. 'Talk to her in horse!' After a series of neighing and whinnying, Thaliel shot off toward the palace, leaving Legolas alone. With any luck she would be back with Galion soon. Still, it couldn't hurt if he tried to call his father. He turned his head in the direction of the Misty Mountains and let loose a roar, than another. When he was met with silence he tried again. He still received no reply and began to panic, wondering if something had happened to his father. For now all he could do was wait for help to arrive.

* * *

Thranduil was studying some documents in front of him when he heard Legolas's distress call. Thinking that his son was only trying to bother him, he shrugged it off and continued working. A few minuets later he heard another call, this one more panicked than the other two. The Elvenking glanced toward the open balcony doors for a moment before standing and passing through them. He turned his head in the direction of Mirkwood and just stared wondering if he should go check it out. He sighed and prayed to the Valar that nobody would see him before leaping off the balcony railing. After transforming in mid-air he flew off toward home, taking his son's silence as a warning.

* * *

Galion had just finished his work when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said and the door opened to reveal one of the young servants.

"There's something that you should see," He said, beckoning for the butler to follow. Galion sighed and left the room following the servant boy until they got outside.

"Now what did you want me to….." Galion froze mid sentence. Thaliel was in the courtyard but she was far from calm. The mare was screaming and rearing at the grooms that tried to calm her down. She looked panicked beyond belief, but that wasn't all that made him freeze. Legolas was not with her. He approached the mare quickly with every intention of calming her down, but she wouldn't have any of that. Thaliel grabbed the front of his tunic in her teeth and yanked him in the direction of the edge of the forest. "You can all go now; I've got her under control." Galion ordered, watching the disgruntled Elves walk away. When all of them were out of earshot he muttered, "Take me to him." Thaliel was more than happy to comply and she set off at a mad gallop even before Galion had been able to seat himself correctly.

* * *

Dude, I love messing with Calbeleth. It is soooooooo much fun! Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can read the rest of the chapter.

* * *

Calbeleth bit his lip as he watched Legolas from afar. He could see the Prince's eyes darting this way and that and knew that there was no way he would be able to get close. That was alright, though, because he knew in his heart that he wouldn't have the guts to kill the dragon in front of him. 'He attacked the slayers! How can you let that go unpunished!' There was that voice in his head again. 'He attacked out of self defense. He took out the main threat and left. Besides, nobody was injured.' He told himself firmly. He looked behind him to see if the rest of the slayers were on their way, but the absence of voices and torches told him differently. 'I wish I could set things right.' He pulled his legs up to his chest as he watched the creature in front of him, tears brimming his eyes. 'Help won't come in time.' Unfortunately for Legolas, Calbeleth was right. The slayers came so silently that even he didn't notice them at first. But Legolas did. He could smell the unfamiliar stench of the men and growled, looking around for them. Smoke poured from his nostrils as he looked around, ready to set fire to the first thing that moved, whether it be animal, tree or person. A twig snapped behind him and he flamed, setting fire to the unfortunate slayer behind him. He stood quite awkwardly on three legs as he roared again. He felt something tearing the membrane of his already injured right wing and turned to see another slayer dragging his sword through the thin material. The unfortunate man didn't live much longer as Legolas's tail smashed into him sending him flying into a tree. The others backed off, knowing that they could be next if they decided to cross this dragon. Just as another bold one was about to attack, a flurry of arrows flew out of the trees, one striking the bold slayer in the throat. Many more were felled as the group fled with Melindo in front.

"You got lucky this time, worm. You won't get lucky again." When he was satisfied that they were gone, Legolas collapsed on to the ground once more.

"What happened!" Galion ran out from the cover of the trees followed by an exhausted Thaliel.

"Dragon slayers." Legolas managed to choke out, holding back a whimper of pain. Galion winced when he saw how deep the spears had been driven into Legolas's flesh. "I'm going to have to pull them out." He said gravely. Taking hold of the shaft below Legolas's wing arm he looked to the Prince who had his jay firmly clamped around a dead log. "One….. two…. three….." Galion yanked as hard as he could on the shaft, pulling it right out. Legolas dug his teeth into the dead wood to prevent himself from crying out. Now that there was nothing blocking it, blood poured freely from the wound. Galion grimaced at the heavy blood flow and quickly moved onto the other shaft. This one came out with a bit more difficulty, but Galion was able to pull it out after moving it a bit. Now that there was nothing to hinder him, Legolas transformed on the spot. Galion gasped in horror when he saw the extent of Legolas's wounds. There was a gaping hole in his right shoulder blade and one on his left thigh. He tore his tunic into strips to make temporary bandaged for the Elf. Gently lifting him onto Thaliel's back, he climbed up as well. After getting a hold on Legolas's waist, he said to Thaliel, 'I know you're tired but if he doesn't get help soon he is going to die." The mare nodded with a seriousness in her eye that was rarely seen. She ran as fast as her tired legs would carry her, determined to save her master's life. Not too far away, Calbeleth spurred his horse on after her, wanting to know the fate of the Prince. He would never forgive himself if the Elf died.

* * *

"Galion, what….. oh Valar……" Thranduil was shocked at the sight in front of him. "What happened?"

"Supposedly there's a group of dragon slayer somewhere around Long Lake. They got him even before he knew what was happening." Galion replied quietly. Unbeknownst to either Elf, Calbeleth was watching through a crack in the door. He was absolutely stunned at what he saw. Legolas was deathly pale, not counting the places on his thigh and shoulder where blood seeped through the heavy bandages. His vision was slightly blurred by tears as he watched the grief stricken King take hold of his son's hand, stroking it gently and murmuring soft words to Legolas. He turned away unable to watch any longer. Once he was down at the end of the hall he let the tears of guilt flow freely. If the Prince died it would be all his fault.

* * *

I think messing with Calbeleth is my new favorite pastime. And I just realized that I made Thaliel like a dog in a horse's body. Sad, aren't I?

Riten: Yup.

-glares at Riten- You'll pay for that later. Anyway, I know that the slayer's leader's name is really, really sad and stupid, but its meaning gives him some irony if that makes any sense to you guys. If anyone would like to figure this out on their own, go to the elvish translator on I'll let you guys try to figure it out and I'll tell you next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Oh, and if anyone has any questions or comments feel free to mail of the e(e-mail) me.


	11. A Knight in Distress

-hides behind Liger Zero- Sorry about the short chapter, but I had absolutely no inspiration, so I just pulled most of this out of my butt. -cries- I feel sick just looking at it!

Riten: Okay, Moonyasha doesn't own anything except for Calbeleth. As for Melindo Fenumë, -gigglesnort- in essence it means 'dragon lover'. How ironic. Just like Moonyasha to come up with something like that. Anyway, here's the crappiest chapter of the whole fic.

* * *

"Don't die on me, Legolas." Thranduil whispered softly as he stroked the back of his son's hand with his thumb. Legolas replied by drawing in another shaky breath, then lay still once more. Galion was becoming increasingly worried as well. Dawn was not far off and Thranduil had made no signs of leaving.

"Thranduil, you should really be leaving now." The King looked at Galion like he was crazy. "I know you don't want to leave, but if you're not back in Rivendell soon people will get suspicious."

"I don't care." Thranduil said quietly as he stared at the pale face of his son. "I'm not leaving."

Galion sighed in frustration. "I know you're worried about Legolas; I am as well. But don't resort to foolishness because of this. If you're gone from Rivendell come morning people will think… no, KNOW that something is up especially Elrond. You know he'll figure it out somehow." Thranduil could hear the worried tone in his friend's voice and knew that he was right, but his greenleaf was near death. He would never be able to live with himself if his child died. Yet the look in Galion's eyes said that he needed to leave for his and Legolas's safety. "Alright, I'm going." Thranduil stood and headed for the door. "If his condition changes in any way, send word to me by the fastest means possible." He took one last look at his son and left, closing the door quietly. Galion sighed and rested his hand against his forehead for a moment before he, too, left the room to perform any duties that Legolas would normally be fulfilling. Maybe some peace and quiet would help him recover. He had taken a step down the hall, then turned to lock the door from the outside. Now nobody could get in.

* * *

Galion burst into Thranduil's study and locked the door behind him. When he was sure that it was secure, he leaned against the sturdy wood and panted, trying to catch his breath. It wasn't even noon yet and he was being bombarded with questions about the whereabouts of the Prince. This was going to be difficult if he didn't get well soon. He had already made up so many excuses that if people talked too much that it would be obvious that he was lying. Wearily, he sat down at Thranduil's desk and let his head fall on top in frustration. He felt like tearing his hair out and screaming at the top of his lungs, but that wasn't a good idea. So he just lay there silently for a bit, trying to gather his thoughts.

* * *

Hours later Legolas's eyes opened for the first time in hours. He panicked when he tried to move and found himself unable to do so. His eyes darted around the room and he was filled with fear. Where was he? Relief washed over him when he remembered what had happened up to the point where he had passed out. How long had he been asleep? 'Not too long,' he thought as he felt his eyelids close as he fell asleep once again.

* * *

I promise you that the next chapter shall be MUCH better, I swear. I just had a really hard time with this one because it's more of a filler than anything. To be honest with you guys, I'm very ashamed of this chapter. I promise that there will never be another horrible chapter like this again. I almost considered not posting this week and waiting until next week so that I could give you guys a better chapter. I'm not expecting any reviews for this piece of crap that I posted but please don't be turned off by it. Till next week. 


	12. A Knight In the Sky

-is dressed like a tree- Stupid Wizard of Oz…… anyway, I am sure all of you will love this chapter because of it's content. Yeah, anyway, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews despite the horrible filler. And please wish me luck in our Wizard of Oz performance on Saturday. We're down by about 24 people since the last play and we're going to be strapped for people. PLUS they're making us practice for SIX HOURS today, Friday, and Saturday! How unfair is that!

Riten: Very unfair.

Okay, now getting on to business, I start 9th grade next Tuesday. I have no idea what to expect so there may be a possibility that I will not update next week. As for the first month or two of school, there may be longer intervals between chapters as I try to adjust to high school and classes. I also have volleyball practices on Wednesday and Thursday evenings. I will not abandon this fic, however, so never fear. My goal is to finish this fic and possibly write a Fellowship, Two Towers, and Return of the King sequel. Anyway, on with the fic! –sings to White Reflection from Gundam Wing- By the way, my hands smell like syrup. XP

* * *

"So, back again I see." A low, menacing voice hissed. A clicking of pincers could be heard, followed by the clicking of eight slender legs and the clacking of dragon claws as the two foes circled each other.

"It seems that our last meeting hadn't taught you a thing." A familiar voice responded. After a moment or two it could be identified as the voice of King Thranduil, ready for another bout with Scorpio.

"Your kind has no place here." Scorpio growled. "Leave before you die."

"Not a chance." Thranduil inhaled and spat a fireball at Scorpio who promptly dodged, tail coiled over his head.

"I gave you a chance to live and now you will pay!" Scorpio lashed out with his claws, just missing Thranduil's nose as he leapt back. He spread his wings and immediately went airborne, his foe being buffeted by the gusts of air generated by his wings. The scorpion below him hissed angrily as Thranduil ascended into the air, giving him the advantage he needed. He circled from above for a few moments as he formulated his plan, then struck without warning. Before he could hit, however, he was greeted by a pair of pincers in his face. He backwinged quickly, but not before receiving a slash across his left eye. The eye was not damaged, but blood dripped into the socket, obscuring his vision. Now with only one eye to see from, Thranduil had to be much more cautious than before or else he might have to finish this fight on sound and smell alone. He dove and rose as another aerial attack failed, forcing him to stay in the air when he nearly lost the use of his other eye.

'What am I doing wrong?' he asked himself as he hovered over the hissing Scorpio below who could not attack. 'It never takes me this long to defeat him.' His reverie was broken when he suddenly found a pincer clamped onto his tail, squeezing painfully hard. He yelped and began thrashing his tail in an attempt to shake Scorpio loose but to no avail. He roared in pain when he felt his foe slowly inching his way up his tail. Unfortunately for Scorpio, at that moment Thranduil flamed, catching the arachnid in the belly. With a screech Scorpio fell to the ground writhing in pain as its body burned slowly, the pain ever increasing. It was only then that Thranduil found it safe to land for the moment. He snorted as Scorpio began screeching louder, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. "Had enough?" He asked, fangs bared in a grin.

"Never." Scorpio hissed painfully as he began to fade, returning to the stars. Thranduil snorted when the constellation was gone and attempted to nurse his eye with no luck. 'I just hope nobody notices.' He thought as he returned to Middle-earth quickly, hoping that he had enough time to see Legolas for a bit.

* * *

"How do you feel, ion nin?" Thranduil asked quietly as he entered the room.

"Define feel," Came the slightly strained reply. Legolas lay in bed as he had been doing for the last week and wasn't liking it at all. He was eager to get out of bed, but was still to weak to do so. He looked much better, however, as most of the color had returned to his skin. The wounds on his shoulder and thigh were healing well, but it would be a long while before they would completely close up and possibly longer before Legolas could walk without limping.

"I take it that means that your leg and shoulder still hurt?" Legolas nodded and Thranduil sighed, unconsciously brushing his hand across the wound above his eye.

"How did you get that?" Legolas pulled himself up into a sitting position with a bit of a struggle since he was using only his left arm. Thranduil blinked and stared for a moment before he realized what his son was talking about. "Oh, this?" He pointed to the fresh gash that was still slightly oozing with blood. "Scorpio gave it to me. I wasn't able to react fast enough."

Legolas hung his head, wincing as the wound on his shoulder stung slightly. "I wish I could have been there to help."

"Even if you had been there you probably would have been more of a hindrance then a help." Thranduil admitted. "I know you are a strong warrior, but not so in dragon from. Once you are trained, THEN you can help me." Legolas just nodded, too tired to wonder about any sort of training. After a few minuets of silence, Thranduil asked, "So how is you horse dog?"

Legolas laughed lightly, though it turned into a cough. "Galion tells me that she is well, but I haven't been able to see her in person lately."

"Speaking of Galion," Thranduil began, "Where is he? I wanted to talk to him."

"He's sleeping." Thranduil stood, but Legolas added urgently, "Don't wake him."

"And why not?" Thranduil asked with one brow raised.

"He's exhausted. He's been doing everything that I would normally be doing plus his regular duties. And added to that is he's had to cover for my absence. He needs the rest." The Prince sighed in relief as his father sat back down, but tensed when he got up again. "Don't worry, ion nin. I have to leave now. Get well soon and I should be returning in the near future." His kissed Legolas on the forehead before departing by his usual way.

* * *

Galion paced about his room, unable to sleep. His dreams had been plagued with dying dragons and burning villages, preventing him from relaxing. He supposed that Legolas's latest accident was the cause of these disturbing dreams, but that revelation didn't make the images any easier to bear. Speaking of Legolas, he hadn't been to the Elf's room in days. He was probably dying from boredom in there. He chuckled slightly to himself and left the room, intending to pay the Prince a visit. Maybe it would calm his nerves so that he could sleep. Legolas blinked as the door opened and Galion entered looking very tired.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep?"

"How'd you know?"

Legolas shrugged. "I took a wild guess." Then he added, "Ada just left not too long ago."

Galion sighed and massaged his forehead, the reason unknown. "And I wanted to talk to him, too."

"I told him not to wake you because I thought you were asleep. I know now that wasn't the case." Legolas tried to stifle a yawn, but the action was not ignored by Galion.

"Recovering Elves need sleep, Legolas." He said. "So go to sleep." Legolas didn't even bother fighting this time as he slid back under the covers. As soon as he laid his head down on the pillows he was fast asleep.

"I wish I could have fallen asleep that fast." Galion muttered to himself as he closed the door, missing the other figure that stood a mere five feet away from him.

* * *

Calbeleth sighed in relief. The Prince was recovering and the dragon slayers had no idea. They thought he was dead at this point due to the reports they had received. Now if he told them that the Prince was dead…… No. If they found Legolas alive then two Elves would die, not just one. 'What am I going to do?'

* * *

-huggles Calbeleth- I love him. He has no idea what his priorities are.

Calbeleth: I'm starting to think that you either don't like me or you like making fun of me.

Neither is true, my good Elf. Though I don't think that elf of rohan likes you too much at this point…..

Calbeleth: -meeps and dives into theFellowship's falloutshelter-

Legolas: -saunters in without a pack of fangirls chasing him for once- Who just meeped?

Doesn't matter. You find my costumes yet, Riten?

Riten: -walks in as a dog and transforms back into a tiger- In that black hole you call a room? Nope.

Great. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll tell you how our play went next chapter.


	13. A Knight With A Bad Hair Day

-comes in on crutches- Well, TheAmazingTechnocolorRingWraith told me to break a leg, so I did by jumping off the stage. Well the Wizard of Oz went great and my first day of high school was great. Thanks for the offer, sweet-haret179. Now I am soooooo sorry for the delay. First, my Microsoft Word trial ran out and my dad has yet to install the full version meaning that I have to use Word Pad. After that I just haven't had time to work on it. Here is another filler chapter. It isn't that good so please don't kill me. I swear things will heat up after this. Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Birds chirped sweetly on the balcony railing, waking the sleeping Elf inside the room. Thranduil pulled the covers back over his head, trying to block out the bird's singing in an attempt to get a little more rest. After a few minuets of tossing and turning, he flung the covers off and stood up, knowing that he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He stifled a yawn as he dressed and went to freshen up, giving the birds a glare as he did so. As he looked in the mirror, he suddenly remembered the wound above his eye from the previous night. It had stopped bleeding but it was still large enough that if it wasn't hidden some curious Elf would ask some very awkward questions. Yet there was no way to cover it up. Unless….. Thranduil groaned knowing that he was going to look like a fool, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

* * *

"Thranduil, what happened?" Elrond raised a brow as the slightly disgruntled King of Mirkwood entered the dining hall with hair in his face. 

"I believe it's something that mortals would call a bad hair day." Thranduil seated himself with as much dignity as he could, despite the fact that he could barely see. He had been forced to frizz up his normally straight and neat hair to hide the cut above his eye, destroying his dignity in the process. He continued to recieve strange looks as the hall filled with Elves who tried their hardest not to stare. They were lucky that Thranduil's face was covered or else they would be running in terror from the glares he sent out. Even as the meal started he was still given strange looks, most curious glances from those who were familiar with the Elvenking. Elrond, too, was curious as to why Thranduil was acting so offended by these glances. It was natural curiosity that was fueling them. Thranduil ate quietly, ignoring the usual chatter around the table. He needed to get out of here, and soon before anyone became too curious. That opportunity came not a moment too soon when Elladan and Elrohir came bursting in the room, a pink haired Glofindel at their heels.

"But we didn't do anything!" Elrohir yelled, though laughter was apparent on his face.

"It wasn't us!" Elladan's face mirrored that of his twin.

Glorfindel had a murdurous look on his face. "I know it was you twin terrorists! Don't even try to deny it!" Quickly standing up, Thranduil used the distraction to give him time to escape. He quickly and quietly slipped through the doors without anyone noticing since most Elves were trying to restrain Glorfindel. He took a deep breath once he got out into the gardens, the yelling in the dining hall having ceased some time ago. After quickly looking around to see if anyone was looking, he ran his fingers through his hair a few times mostly restoring it to it's normal condition. 'Stupid me.' He thought as he walked slowly down the garden path.

'If I had been paying more attention then I wouldn't be in this mess...' His wandering thoughts almost brought him to his doom. At the last moment he stumbled slightly and looked up. In front of him was a pond that was, oddly enough, colored the same as Glorfindel's hair. If he came home with pink hair Legolas would have a laugh for some time. 'Speaking of Legolas, I wonder how he's doing...' Thranduil dearly wanted to leave Rivendell so he could go home to his son, but he had about a week left. One week here and two more on the road. By that time Legolas's wounds would probably be healed enough so that he would be able to fly and train and... 'I'm getting too far ahead of myself. The week isn't even over yet!" With a slight chuckle he turned away from the pink pond, making a mental note to avoid that spot as often as possibe.

* * *

I had to add a little humor in. Sorry again for the weak chapter. 


	14. A Knight and a Wolf

-comes in wearing her volleyball uniform while setting a ball in the air- We just won our first volleyball game! Woo hoo! –misses and gets hit in the head with the ball- Ow…. Anyway, this chapter is late because I have officially changed my update date to Sunday because Thursday is just not going to work anymore. I also got Microsoft Word back the other day so I'm good. Alright, Elven Warrior Princess, I liked Jay Greenleaf Elf! You should have kept it! And I get what you mean by bad eye day Sailor Elf. Anyway, time for chapter 14! I never thought that I would get this far. Well, I wouldn't have without all of these awesome reviews! And I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my new friend Kelly whose b-day is on Wednesday. So without further delay, here is chapter fourteen of Knight of the Heavens.

* * *

Legolas flexed his wings experimentally, wincing slightly as the wound below his right wing throbbed slightly. A layer of scales covered the wound, thin enough that the wound was still visible, yet think enough to keep out infection. The same was on his left leg, though he tried not to put any weight on it. Thaliel whinnied worriedly as Legolas turned, crouching to take off. He turned back to her and, in horse, said, "Don't worry. I'm only going for a short flight. I'll be back soon." Thaliel was about to protest, but someone else beat her to it.

"You're not going ANYWHERE without me." Galion came out of the cover of the trees and Legolas raised a brow. "Are you going to war or something?" He asked. The butler was in full armor and weapons, something that Legolas hadn't seen in a long time.

"No. I'm coming with you. Every time you go out of your own, something bad happens." Galion said. "Besides, what if those dragon slayers are still looking for you? You could use some help." Legolas snorted, but didn't protest. "So, are you going to let me on or what?"

Fifteen minuets later, Legolas was consumed in a storm of laughter as Galion fell off his back once more. The older Elf just growled and tried again, this time remaining seated. "I still don't see what is so funny." He muttered as Legolas prepared to take off once more.

"Hold on." Galion barely had any time to comply as Legolas darted into the sky, straining his wings slightly to stay aloft. Galion clung on for dear life and Legolas was forced to slow down even though he hadn't been going very fast in the first place. He was tempted to do some dives and spins, but though better of it for both his sake and Galion's. In all honesty, he looked completely terrified as he clung to Legolas as tightly as he could, his eyes tightly shut. In a way it was hilarious to see him like this, yet one couldn't help but feel sorry for the Elf. Legolas slowed a bit more and tried to keep himself level, gliding as often as possible. "You can open your eyes you know." He commented, turning his head slightly to see Galion. The older Elf nodded and opened his eyes slightly, but looked straight ahead. "You can look down, too."

"I'll fall off if I do," Galion said dryly. "Either that or I'll be sick."

"If you fall I'll just catch you, and if you're sick….. well, I can't do much about that."

"If you insist…." Galion took a deep breath and looked at the ground. He gasped, just loud enough for Legolas to hear.

"Mirkwood looks so tiny from up here, doesn't it?" He asked, taking a look himself.

"It does," Galion breathed, still awestruck. "I didn't even think that you could fly this high."

Legolas smirked. "As long as there's oxygen I can fly as high as I want." Galion rolled his eyes, but his thoughts were interrupted by a faint storm of howls. "I'm assuming that those wolves were the ones that attacked you before." He said casually. It was a few seconds before Legolas replied.

"Yes, that's the pack. Most of them want to run, but the Alpha won't let them."

"I bet. But how does he expect to get you from up here?" Galion asked, puzzled.

"She. The current Alpha is a female." Legolas corrected him, then continued. "She is howling her challenge, and the others follow. They want me to fight them."

"And knowing you, you're going to go fight them." Galion smacked his forehead when Legolas nodded, knowing that he was going to have to come along. "Just don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Legolas said airily as he went into a shallow dive, circling until it was safe to land. Many of the wolves backed away, and the mothers with pups growled their warnings at him. Legolas just snorted, knowing that their threats were groundless seeing as they had their tails between their legs. The Alpha growled at him and he growled back, the volume and depth of the threat unnerving the few wolves that had enough courage to fight.

Galion snorted from the sidelines, unnoticed by anyone. Wolves weren't usually this easy to scare. Then again, it wasn't every day that a wolf decided to fight a dragon ten times its size. The Alpha turned to her pack and growled, but none of them were willing to fight anymore. In her rage, she leapt at Legolas with her fangs bared. The Elf calmly wrapped his claws around her stopping her in mid air. She thrashed and yelped, howling for her comrades, but at that point it was clear that she was alone. Legolas growled something to her and she seemed to calm slightly, but she wouldn't stop glaring at him. At least not until Legolas flamed. It missed her, but singed the ends of her fur. Taking that as a sign that she had been defeated, she stopped all movement, waiting for her death. What surprised everyone was when Legolas gently placed her on the ground, his claws uncurling from around her body. The entire pack was stunned, most the Alpha most of all. Before she had any time to relay her thanks, Galion was on Legolas's back once more and he took off, scattering a few fallen leaves in the process. Before he had gotten too far, however, a single howl could be heard.

"What was that about?" Galion asked when they had landed.

"She was thanking me for sparing her life." Legolas said as he transformed. "She attacked me because her pack did not respect her because of their defeat a few weeks ago. I told her I didn't mean it, but it didn't change things. Sparing her life did."

"I didn't understand a word you just said," Galion said, but was ignored as Legolas was talking to Thaliel. "Nevermind."

* * *

Heh, this chapter was fun to write. I was kind of making this up as I went along, but I think it was good. Tell me what you thought in a review! Dang, my chapters are always so short! 


	15. A Knight Through the Seam

Hola amigos! blinks Sorry, I'm still stuck in Spanish class even though it's Sunday and I'm at home…… Anyway, thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been busy. My next chapter may be late as well, but possibly because my dad is going into surgery on October 3rd and I may be needed to help around the house. I'll try to limit the amount of late updates as much as I can. I apologize again for the late update and I hope that you can forgive me for the lateness and the shortness. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

The door to Legolas's room opened as said Elf continued to sleep peacefully, completely oblivious to the nighttime visitor. "Guess who." Legolas moaned and blinked as his eyes came back into focus.

"Go away. I'm tired." He pulled the blanket back over his head.

Thranduil smirked. "Too bad. There is someone, or rather a lot of someones, that I want you to meet."

Legolas just rolled over and turned his back to his father. "I don't care. I've been out all week."

"You're coming even if I have to drag you out there." Thranduil pulled the covers off Legolas who tried to pull them back over his head, only to find that they weren't there. "Alright, you win." Legolas grudgingly got out of bed and dressed, glaring at his father the whole time. Thranduil just smiled, knowing that he had won. "I'm not sure if you've figured it out, but we arrived home about an hour ago."

Legolas paused as he was pulling his tunic on and stared. "Really? So you're home now?"

Thranduil smiled happily when he heard the eagerness in his son's voice. "Yes, I'm home. Now hurry up, we don't have all night."

Legolas quickly finished dressing and was out the door before Thranduil had a chance to blink. "Wait up!" He called down the hall to his eager child who just stuck his tongue out and ran away, leaving his dumbstruck father standing in the doorway. "I swear he is as strange as his horse is sometimes." The older Elf sighed and quietly traversed the halls and window, only to find Legolas and Thaliel outside. Thranduil didn't comment as he mounted behind Legolas who was still acting suspiciously happy for this time of night. Thaliel seemed slightly unnerved by her master's mood and started off as a slow walk something that was very unusual for her. Finally, Legolas couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why is everyone acting like I'm an orc with three heads!" He burst out, causing Thaliel to come to a sudden stop.

"Because you are being uncharacteristically happy and it is worrying us slightly." Thranduil said airily.

Thaliel snorted something that could be translated as 'speak for yourself! He's freaking me out!'

Thranduil erupted in laughter and Legolas went into sulk mode (lol!) while Thaliel continued on with a bounce in her step. Both Elves dismounted at the edge of the forest leaving Thaliel to do as she wished. They transformed and Thranduil stretched each movement graceful and full of power. When he finished, he turned to Legolas and said, "Tonight I'm going to teach you how to go to the Celestial Plane. Pay attention or you could hurt yourself."

Quarter of an hour later, Legolas was staring at the sky.

"Is it there?" he asked, pointing to a spot to the left of a large star.

"Not yet." Thranduil sighed as he continued to be patient with his son. It was difficult to find the seam on your first try, but Legolas had chosen every spot but where it was.

"I think I found it." Legolas was pointing right above Eärendil. Thranduil looked to said position and let out a satisfied sigh. Sure enough, there was the silvery, hair thin seam that connected Middle-earth with the Celestial Plane.

"Took you long enough." Thaliel snorted so quietly that Thranduil barely caught what she said. He snorted as well and went to join Legolas who was vigilantly trying to memorize the position of the seam.

Seams are too thin for even Elf eyes to see, and dragon eyes could easily miss it without careful examination.

"Are you ready to go through the seam?" Thranduil spread his wings, readying himself for flight.

"Do I have a choice?" Legolas said dryly as he, too, spread his wings.

"Just follow me and you'll be fine." Thranduil pushed off from the ground and flapped his wings before rocketing into the air, followed by his son. The wind rushed around them as the gained altitude, going faster and faster with each wing beat. Soon, the rift opened in the seam and both dragons sped through before it closed the second the tip Legolas's tail disappeared.

* * *

"It looks so much different from the last time I was here." Legolas commented as he looked around.

"Really? I don't see anything different." Thranduil said as he progressed forward. "Are you here? I've brought him."

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Came a gruff sounding voice. A gigantic ram, just as big as they were, came out of the shadows. Legolas gasped, sounding quite surprised.

"Oh, how rude of me. Legolas, this is Aries." Thranduil said, slightly amused by the shocked expression on his son's face.

"Wha…. I though….." Legolas stammered.

Aries chuckled, scraping a hoof slightly on the marble-like floor. "We are alive here. Why do you think you're here?"

Legolas blushed. "Sorry…."

The ram brushed it off. "All newbies have the same reaction." Legolas scowled at being called a newbie. This drew a chuckle from Thranduil. "Now that we are past the introduction stage, we can get on with the training."

"Training?" Legolas looked from his father to Aries, his confusion apparent on his face.

"You really didn't think that I'd let you come out here without any training, did you?" The look on Legolas's face told Thranduil yes.

Aries chuckled again. "I can tell that we have A LOT of work ahead." He turned and trotted a good twenty feet away before turning around. Lowering himself into what could not have been mistaken for anything other than a fighting stance, he said, "Give me everything you've got."

Legolas looked around for his father, then realized that Aries was talking to him. "Alright." He lowered himself into a crouch, waiting for his opponent to make the first move. It wasn't anything unlike a duel that he would have with another Elf, except he was fighting with tooth, claw, tail and fire and his opponent was a gigantic ram with a deadly set of horns.

"Giving me the first move? How thoughtful!" Aries lowered his head and charged for Legolas who easily dodged the ram. What he didn't expect was when his opponent wheeled and head butteded him in the side, sending him skidding across the floor. "Is that it?" Aries snorted.

"Not quite." Legolas quickly inhaled and flamed, nearly hitting the ram head on, but he only succeeded in singeing his opponent's hair.

"That was a close one!" Aries still sounded confident despite the fact that he had nearly become lamb chops. Another charge and feint found Legolas on his side growling in frustration. He leapt to his feet and charged, catching Aries off guard. They landed on the floor in a tangled heap of hair and scales, the furious growling of Legolas the only audible sound. Finally they stopped with Legolas pinned under Aries. "Ready to give up?"

"Not in a million years." Without warning Legolas's tail came whipping around and knocked Aries off his feet.

"Improvision! Good! I haven't seen an Elf use a tactic like that in a long while!" Aries seemed pleased. "But it isn't enough." Moments later Legolas was pinned again, this time with his legs and tail pinned under him. He wiggled and squirmed, but in the end all movement was useless. "Seeing as your pride won't let you admit defeat, I'll just pretend that you did." Moving off of the dragon below him, Legolas stood and stretched, severely sore from the battering he had received. "You've got a good fighter here, Thranduil." Aries called to the elder Elf as he returned.

"I know. How many pieces am I taking home?"

"Actually, only one. I remember that YOU went home in worse condition….."

"That's enough." Thranduil said firmly, cutting Aries off who was sporting a large grin.

Legolas limped over to his father with a scowl on his face. "Can I go back to bed now?"

Thranduil chuckled. "If you can make it back on your own."

"Fine." Legolas turned and pushed off, diving through the hole in the seam.

Thranduil raised a brow. "I can't believe he actually picked the correct seam."

"Good thing he did." Aries snorted. "Otherwise he would be wandering around some other world without a clue where he was."

"Well, I'd better go after him or I'll lose my ride." He turned to go through the seam, but Aries caught his last words. "Legolas and his crazy horse."

* * *

Okay, not a very long chapter, but I wanted to give you guys a chapter. The next few should be very long but it will probably take much longer than normal to get them finished. I hope you like this chapter and if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or concerns, feel free to e-mail me or tell me in a review. Till next time! 


	16. A Knight and A Dragon

OMG! Guys, I am sorry for the gap in updates! I was suffering from the dreaded writers block. –gasp- Once I got over that I ran into a roadblock that is called schoolwork. –another gasp- I really haven't had much time to work on this story, but I'm not going to give up. Please send me ANY ideas that you have, no matter how silly they seem. I may like them and if I don't they may give me an idea. And there will be AT least three sequels. I hope to re write FOTR, TTT, and ROTK. And I'm going to try and use all of the Zodiac constellations, but Aeries may be used more often because that's my sign. –coughs- Anyway, Thanks for the awesome reviews and now on to the long awaited chapter sixteen of Knight of the Heavens. Oh, and my dad is fine. And sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to post SOMETHING.

* * *

When Legolas awoke the next morning he groaned as he rolled over. "Never underestimate a goat."

"You mean ram, right?" Thranduil asked.

"Oh, go away." Legolas said as he turned over once again.

Thranduil shrugged. "Fine. I just wanted to know if you were going to attend the noon meal."

"It's noon already?"

"What do you mean 'already? You've been asleep since midnight."

"So?" Legolas groaned again as he got out of bed.

Thranduil turned to go. "I'm going to assume that you will be there." The door closed and Legolas groaned again as he fingered a bruise on his cheek. Making his way wearily to his wardrobe, he opened it up and began to sort through his clothes to find the garment that would require the least amount of struggling to put on. He finally decided on a deep green robe embroidered with silver leaves. It may have been a bit elaborate, but at least he wouldn't have to move much. After a quick bath he dressed and brushed his hair quickly, not knowing if he was late or not. Legolas had just been about to open the door when he reached behind him to massage his sore shoulder, but stopped when he felt a slight bulge. 'Is all of that muscle?' He rubbed his shoulder again, massaging the sore muscles until the pain had dissipated. 'Has flying really strengthened me?' He though as he made his way to the dining hall. It really wasn't a strange concept, but the discovery surprised him. 'What will I be like AFTER the training?' He didn't have any more time to think about it as the doors to the dining hall opened and he entered, only to be greeted by the hard stares of those already seated. He was relieved to see that his father and Galion both wore smiles of amusement as he took his seat to the right of his father. "Am I late?"

"Unfortunately, you are. We were waiting for you." Thranduil told him, smiling slightly.

"Well I'm glad you found that funny." Legolas replied as the food was placed in front of him. It was only at that moment that he realized how hungry he was. Thranduil had an amused smiled on his face as he watched Legolas shovel food down his throat as fast as he could. Galion only rolled his eyes and muttered something that caused Thranduil to laugh. Half an hour later, Legolas had finished eating. He seemed oblivious to the stares of everyone at the table as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm stuffed….."

"No wonder. You have only been eating for the last half hour." The Elvenking said as he stood. "You better be ready for tonight. We're going out again." He added quietly, getting a groan from Legolas. He left the room before his son could protest, heading for his study and a much neglected pile of work.

"I thought you didn't want to go?" Thranduil asked as he came upon the stable to see Legolas already on Thaliel.

He sighed. "If you can't beat them, join them."

"I'm glad you've realized that." Thranduil said as he mounted behind his son. Their ride was as uneventful as the rest, silent except for the pounding of Thaliel's hooves as she ran at a light gallop. Still, the edge of the forest eventually neared and they dismounted, leaving Thaliel to do what she wished. As they transformed, Thranduil said, "I want you to go through the seam first, tonight."

"I knew you were going to say that…." Legolas snorted and took off, locating the seam as he did so.

Stunned, Thranduil took off as well. "Would you wait a second!" Legolas just smirked as flew through the seam followed by his father. Just as they landed, an anxious looking Aries approached them at a trot. "Thank goodness you're here, Thranduil. It's Scorpio."

The Elvenking groaned. "You can't be serious. Where at?" Aries motioned behind him and Thranduil took off. "Stay here, Legolas." He shouted before disappearing.

Legolas frowned. "I grew up a while ago if you didn't notice." He muttered.

Aries chuckled. "No one ever said you didn't. But Scorpio is a dangerous constellation." The ram sighed. "You're just not ready yet." Legolas snorted. After a few minuets, Aries spoke again. "I think there is someone that you should meet." He trotted off, motioning for Legolas to follow. The Elf's curiosity piqued, he followed eagerly, easily keeping stride with the great ram. After some time, Aries called out, "Are you there? I have someone you should talk to."

"I'm coming." A wise, but powerful voice replied. Legolas only snorted, trying to hide his feelings of intimidation. A few minuets passed. "Is he coming?" Legolas looked around.

"I'm already here."

Aries snorted. "What took you? Legolas, meet Draco." Legolas didn't even bother trying to keep his jaw from dropping. Coming toward them was a dragon, but one that seemed to be made of pure starlight. He was twice the size of Aries who didn't seem to be bothered by this fact. His gait was even and swift as he approached Legolas. "You must be Thranduil's hatchling."

* * *

Hey! Where'd my Grammar book go?

Legolas: -looks innocent until he spits up a piece of charred workbook-

You ATE my book? --'

Legolas: But I was hungry!

Oh boy…… Review while I teach Legolas a thing or two about eating my homework……..


	17. A Knight on His Own

Eh, what the heck. I'm going to continue with reviewer responses. But it's your fault if I get in trouble!

Archer Gal: Great minds think alike, eh? I was thinking along the general lines of your idea, but you added a few awesome twists to it. I will consider it carefully.

Calbeleth: That usually means that Moon is going to use it and take all of the credit for it.

Moon: -smacks Calbeleth- You're already in trouble with the readers, do you want to be in trouble with me?

Calbeleth:-hastily shakes his head in terror-

Moon: That's what I thought.

THECheeseTurkey: I dunno why you didn't read it two months ago. But I'm glad you're reading it now.

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: You again? Jeez, you're going to eat me out of house and home! LOL! Anyway, I think I'm going to try the 'my dragon-elf ate my homework if I ever forget it.

Elven Warrior Princess: You might get to see the battle……. Maybe…… And I'm not sure if you knew, but Draco is a constellation. XD

Karone Evertree: Your review made me laugh. And I'm happy to update whenever I find time.

Avalonkitten: -looks at blunt sword- Umm…. I guess I'd better sharpen it, huh? LOL!

Okay, I have some notes. First, I know Legolas seems a bit OC. I will try to fix that soon and if not I will definitely have it fixed by the sequels. Second. I will try to use all of the zodiac constellations because everyone has been asking me to use their sign, so, yeah. If I don't get to it, I'm sorry. Third. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! throws candy Four. The constellations can't hurt each other. Otherwise they'd be kicking the crap out of each other every two seconds and Mooneh wouldn't have any pretty stars to look at. And Seven! Only three more reviews before I reach one hundred!

* * *

Legolas blushed. "I am not a hatchling." He said hotly.

Draco chuckled. "If you are not a hatchling, then what are you?" He asked, eyeing Legolas's half healed wounds. Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but shut it when he found that he had no answer. Aries found this highly amusing and by the look on his face it was easy to tell that he was nearly bursting with laughter. Embarrassed, Legolas turned and walked away, causing Aries to burst out laughing. Draco, however, did not. Leaving the ram, the constellation followed Legolas silently, listening to the occasional muttering of the Elf. "Is something bothering you?" Legolas jumped, surprised by the sudden question.

"No, not really." If Legolas had been in Elf form his face would have been bright red. 'How many times am I going to make myself look like a fool in front of him?'

"So that is your problem." Draco suddenly appeared in Legolas's path.

Legolas cocked his head. "Can you read minds or something?"

"Only of dragons." He replied smoothly. "You don't have to impress anyone here." Legolas said nothing as he sat down to gaze in the direction that his father had gone some time earlier.

* * *

"When will you give up?" Thranduil spat another ball of flame at Scorpio as the arachnid dodged it. 

"Once you're dead." Scorpio hissed. Thranduil hadn't even bothered landing once he had found the scorpion. Instead he began with a barrage of flame, in an attempt to catch the constellation off guard. Unfortunately he had been unsuccessful in that attempt and had instead had begun a standstill that would last for as long as it took for one to attack the other. Scorpio had been the first to reveal his frustration at not being able to attack. Even when Thranduil had hovered just within his reach as a taunt he had been a second too slow to harm the Elf. Thranduil wasted no time in using this to his advantage. "Getting frustrated? Just admit defeat so I can get back to training my son……" He had said too much. With a wicked grin on his face Scorpio turned and headed back in the direction Thranduil had come from as fast as his eight legs could carry him.

"No. Legolas!" Thranduil turned and flew as fast as he could, trying to make up for the head start Scorpio already had.

* * *

It was truly a strange sight watching Legolas and Draco staring at nothing, yet oddly peaceful. Legolas mulled over random thoughts and feelings while Draco stayed as a silent support. The peace was broken when a frantic cry came from the direction they were staring in. 

"Scorpio is coming!"

Draco stood, a concerned look on his face. "Cygnus, what are you talking about?"

Cygnus, the swan, quickly landed in front of the starry behemoth. "Thranduil mentioned something about his son being here and Scorpio took off. Thranduil was ambushed by Serpens as he was on his way. Scorpio is going to be here soon."

Legolas looked slightly confused. "So? You can take care of him, right?"

"Sadly, no." Draco turned to the Elf. "We cannot battle each other. That is why your kind defends the stars as said by Varda."

Legolas felt a knot in his stomach. "Then I'm on my own, aren't I?"

"Physically, yes." Aries trotted over, finally done his laughing binge. "But that doesn't mean that we can't yell advice from the sidelines." He winked.

"I hope you're ready because here comes Scorpio!" Cygnus took to the air and Draco and Aries moved to the side.

* * *

Wow, this is fun! On with the fic!

* * *

"So you're that lizard's whelp." The arachnid hissed. "No matter. You will be no match." Legolas had half a second do dodge as the scorpion's stinger lashed out at him. 

"Legolas!" Aries cried. "Get in the air you moron!" Without a second thought Legolas took to the air and not a second too late as the stinger lashed out once more.

"Aarg! You're just like that father of yours! Always hiding in the air until I tire! Well no more! You'll be dead within the hour!" Scorpio leapt into the air, but didn't get very high.

"You're all talk and no action." Legolas snorted, accidentally flaming at Cygnus. "Whoops. sorry." Draco rolled his eyes and Aries mimed smacking his forehead. "We're doomed…….."

"It was an accident!" The Elf protested, almost receiving a face full of singer. He flamed in response, catching the constellation full in the face. He screamed, whether out of pain or fury, no one could tell. He staggered back and began to fade. Taking that as a safety sign, Legolas landed. "So, how did I do?" He never found out. Too late Draco and Aries saw Scorpio's last attempt at an attack. Too late did Legolas feel the stinger sink in to the half healed wound on his right leg. After that, he knew no more.

* * *

You guys want some more? Do you? Well you're going to get it. I'm on a roll tonight!

* * *

"Legolas?" The Elf in question blinked wearily, opening his eyes for the first time in hours. 

"Did I get beaten again?"

"Not entirely." Thranduil readjusted the covers over his son. "You defeated Scorpio. Not bad for a beginner."

"But I was caught off guard." Legolas protested.

"He shouldn't have been able to do that. Once a constellation begins to fade, that's it until the next round." He said. "It's a good thing I found you. Otherwise you would have died."

Legolas remembered the poison. "But how…..?"

"Oh, that. The antidote was created back in the first age after a few stupid Elves decided to get themselves stung."

Legolas yawned. "So, how long?"

Thranduil cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"How long do I have to stay in bed?"

"Oh. Until I say so."

Legolas sighed. "I knew you were going to say that. Just tell Galion I said sorry."

"Do I really want to know?" Thranduil asked, but Legolas was already asleep. "I guess I don't want to know then………."

* * *

"Aarg!" The cry echoed throughout the entire palace as Galion burst into the dining hall dripping wet the next morning. 

"What happened, Galion?" Thranduil asked, trying not to laugh.

"Take a wild guess." The butler growled. Looks were exchanged and a few quiet laughs could be heard, but none were as loud as the laugher of the slightly pale Crown Prince as he slowly limped in after Galion..

'This is better than a pink haired Glorfindel.' Thranduil thought. Legolas must have taken a long time to cook this one up. Galion's hair was a stunning shade of neon green with electric blue streaks. 'I'm going to have to ask him how he did the streaks. I don't even think the Twins know how to do that……'

"You have to admit it, Galion. That color does look good on you." Legolas said as he sat down.

"Which one?" The other Elf growled.

"The blue." An Elf a few seats down commented, stifling a laugh.

Galion rolled his eyes. "I was wondering why your father told me you said you were sorry……."

"I wasn't sure if I'd be awake to apologies." Legolas said as he began eating. "It'll come out in a day or so, if that makes up for everything."

"Galion, that blue does look good on you." Thranduil said sincerely.

Galion sighed. "You two will be the death of me."

* * *

Moon: -dumps a bucket of candy on Calbeleth- He's coming trick-or-treating with Legolas, my friends and me. 

Calbeleth: SOMEBODY SAVE ME! I'LL CARRY ALL OF YOUR CANDY! PLEASE!

Moon: -drags Calbeleth upstairs to get his costume on-

Legolas: -sweatdrop- I wonder if she realizes that Halloween isn't for another two days…….. Anyway, have a Happy and safe Halloween and we'll see you next chapter. Don't forget, Moon is still accepting ideas and would love to hear any you have.


	18. A Knight and A Traitor

Holy hell! I just got out of a smackdown over Glorfindel! huggles I got him back! Anyway, sorry for such a long gap in updating. Due to the complexity and length of this chapter it has taken me quite a while to find time to finish it. Well it's done now so I hope you enjoy it. On another note, we are officially not allowed to do reviewer responses, so those of you with accounts will begin receiving responses via that little review thingy they set up. Also, since I am going to start using other languages such as Horse(hint, hint), every time there is a different language spoken, I am going to use italics. Now, without any further ado, let the chapter begin! Finally!

* * *

Calbeleth sighed as he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts a whirl of confusion and doubt. All his life he had been told that dragons were evil, but now all of those ideas and teachings were being contradicted right in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes slowly and opened them again, unable to rid himself of the image of the injured Prince. If dragons were so evil then why did he feel so guilty? He rolled onto his side, switching his gaze from the ceiling to the wall. He could always abandon the slayers and return to Mirkwood and aid the Prince, couldn't he? He would if he could. The only problem was the he knew many secrets about dragon kind that most of the slayers could only dream of knowing. Besides, Melindo (Dunno why, but that's still funny.) would find him again. Calbeleth snickered quietly. What a fool. He was all talk and no action. He could never kill a dragon alone. Not without his band of slayers with him. He had even bragged that he would kill Smaug single handedly. Unfortunately for him, he and the other slayers had been in another town, drinking themselves to death while Brand killed the worm himself. Maybe if he sent for help…… He shook his head. 'I'm being silly. No one would help a traitor like me. Least of all the Prince.' He hung his head as the first few beams of sunlight penetrated the darkness of the room, reflecting off his flaxen hair. There was no getting back to sleep now. He stood and dressed quickly and headed out the door before another doubting thought could cross his mind.

* * *

"Calbeleth, according to our sources, there is going to be a party of Elves setting out for town in a few days time. The worm may be with them. I want you to find the party and follow them." Melindo purred, causing Calbeleth to wince. Once again he found himself in front of the dragonslayer's leader. "If the worm is with them, kill it. Bring the body back." If he hadn't restrained himself, a look of horror would have been on his face. How could he bring himself to do this? 

"Yes." He said mechanically out of habit. Turning to go, he quickly strode out of the room without a second glance at the fiend behind him. Once he was in the stables he let out a string of curses against Melindo. How could he be so heartless! He jumped slightly when his horse nudged him gently. He sighed and placed his hand on the stallion's head, knowing that nothing could be done. He was weak and helpless without someone to lead him along. Yet he had chosen the wrong person. He could have been more helpful in Mirkwood. He slipped a light rope lead around the brown horse's neck and led the beast out of the barn and down the street. He kept his head bowed, hoping that no one would notice him. Unfortunately, he was seen. Many people shot him dark glares, knowing who he worked for. Some watched curiously, while others shot him sympathetic glances, mostly those of the families of the men who worked for Melindo. At least they knew SOMETHING of what was going on……. Once outside the town he mounted his horse and set off as a leisurely pace, hoping that he would meet the party mid-way. He also hoped that the Prince wasn't with them…….

* * *

"Please!" 

"For the last time, Legolas, I said no!"

"But I haven't been out in weeks!"

"That's your own fault. You could have gone out at night!"

Galion felt as though he was watching a never ending ping pong match. This argument had been going on for a good two hours and there was no end in sight.

"But you haven't let me go to Lake Town in ages!"

"Why would you even want to go with those Men around!" Thranduil deliberately chose the term in case unfriendly ears were about.

"Because I'm BORED!"

"Well find something to do!"

"I would think that you were sick of having your hair tie-dyed a different color every day."

'Legolas, one. Thranduil, zero.' Galion though as he watched the Elvenking. His hair was currently pink and blue, faded, but still visible. Galion himself had almost suffered the same fate.

"Alright, you can go. But if I here one single squeak from you, I am locking you in the dungeon until the sky turns the color of my hair."

Legolas tried not to smiled as he bowed to his father and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"He'll be fine." Galion said finally after a long pause. "He's better prepared now. Besides, he'll be with twenty other Elven warriors. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything." Thranduil said as he closed his eyes. "It was my fault last time….."

Galion snorted. "Thranduil, you can't do anything about it now. Legolas is alright now. He's not alone this time."

"I hope you're right……"

* * *

'Where are they?' Calbeleth wondered as he lurked just inside the border of the forest. He ran his hand along the trunk of a tree as he looked around. The party should have been here days ago….. Had he made some mistake? He patted his horse lightly on the muzzle as he continued to look around. Feeling himself tense, he feared the worst. Had something happened to the party? Had they been ambushed by orcs or spiders? Or could they not have set out at all? 'Only one way to find out.' He though as he mounted his stallion and continued deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Where are we?" Legolas asked aloud as he glanced from tree to tree as he guided Thaliel along with his knees. Thaliel snorted something that could be translated as 'Why ask me? It was your idea to scout ahead.' Somehow, in his haste to prove himself in front of the senior warriors, Legolas had gotten himself and Thaliel lost in the woods. It had been hours since they had seen the rest of the party and things weren't looking good. 'I have a bad feeling about this…..' The Elf thought as his eyes scanned the dense foliage ahead. Thaliel carefully picked her way over roots and branches, ears pricked for anything suspicious. 'Of all the Elves I could have gotten, I had to get this stupid one.' She muttered mentally, not knowing that Legolas though the same about her. Yet they still got along. Somehow. A breaking branch brought both Elf and horse back to the present as both heads jerked toward the sound in unison. Several tense moments passed as both continued to stare at nothing, waiting for some unknown enemy to show themselves. Yet it never came. After a while, Thaliel turned and continued to walk on, more alert after the recent scare. Legolas didn't shift his gaze until they were too far away to see it, but he wasn't reassured by the silence. It was too quiet…..

* * *

It took all of his self control to prevent himself from screaming. Calbeleth's eyes were wide in horror as he stared at the sight in front of him. The entire clearing was full of orcs and spiders, who, for some unknown reason, were acting cooperatively. 'What evil is this?' he thought in horror. His stallion snorted nervously nearby, the scent of the orcs thick in the air. Calbeleth tried to calm the horse as well as himself as he moved away from the clearing. How could a force this large go unnoticed? It seemed impossible. Seeing that his horse was calmed slightly, he returned to his watch of the camp for lack of a better term. There were webs all over with tents placed haphazardly around the clearing. It didn't make for much of a camp, but it worked for them. Suddenly his horse screamed and bolted, fleeing into the forest. Calbeleth was about to call out to the stallion, but stopped when he felt the touch of cold steel against his skin. 

"Looks like we have a filthy spy, boys." One of the orcs said evilly, pressing the blade closer to Calbeleth's throat. He quickly found himself bound and gagged by the orcs that had found him.

"What's this? No weapons! Looks like this one wanted to be caught!" Another orc laughed, causing the rest of the group to burst into laughter. Calbeleth flushed a bright red. He usually didn't carry any weapons since he was a scout and was usually covered by dozens of warriors. Also, he had never been trained in the art, so why carry a weapon? An orc shoved him toward the camp, causing him to stumble. Once again, the orcs burst into laughter as they continued to lead Calebelth into the camp. After a quick word with the orc's captain, he was bound tightly to a tree at the edge of the camp. Within minuets, the entire camp had gathered around him, laughing and jeering at him. A rather tall orc stepped out from the crowd, brandishing a rather lethal looking whip.

"All spies must be punished." The orc spat as he raised the whip. Calbeleth squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the first lash……..

* * *

"Don't even think about it!" A burst of flame engulfed the outermost webs in the camp, setting them ablaze. Every head turned to see a green blur set fire to a group of spiders guarding the edge of the camp. All hell broke loose as everyone scattered to find weapons and their attacker. By that time every single web was on fire and the attacker had disappeared. 

"Don't just stand there!" The orc's captain roared. "Put those flames out!" There was a scramble to find enough water to put the fires out, giving the attacker time to make another move. That's when Calbeleth decided to open his eyes.

"You!" He shouted, finding that his gag had been removed, his eyes going wide.

"The one and only." Legolas snorted, flicking his tail. "How'd you get yourself into this mess?"

It was a few minuets before Calbeleth could find his voice. "I…. I was……" He stuttered. Just then, an orc spotted them. He shrieked in fear and ran, but didn't get far away before he was forced back into the camp. Weapons wielded, the orcs charged from all directions, their eyes filled with rage. But Legolas seemed perfectly calm as he cut Calbeleth's binds.

"I guess we should get out of here, huh?" Grabbing Calbeleth under the arms, he spread his wings and leapt into the air. Only a moment later, the first few orcs slammed into the tree and, as stated by /Newton's First Law of Motion, each successive row of orcs collided with the one in front until they were all on the ground. The first row had died on impact with the tree.

Legolas just snorted and flapped his wings once again. "Well, they were never known for intelligence……."

Calbeleth just stared at the sight below him, before glancing up at Legolas. 'He's so strong……' He stared in awe. Each powerful wingbeat easily kept both Elves in the air, the rhythm oddly entrancing. The remaining orcs growled and grumbled as the struggled to stand flanked by the curious spiders. Flying a little higher, Legolas let go of Calbeleth who promptly clung to the branch he was deposited on.

"Stay here." Legolas ordered before adding, "Well, it's not like you could climb down from here……" The tree's branches thinned as they progressed down the trunk, ending about fifteen feet above the ground. Legolas yelped as an orc arrow whizzed by his ear and dove just as a volley of arrows followed. He flamed at the nearest orcs before pulling up just before he collided with the burning monsters. More arrows were shot as the putrid smell of burning flesh filled the air. Legolas dodged each arrow with an uncanny grace for a dragon Elf with such little experience as he had, yet he kept himself out of harm's way. He nearly collided with a spider, but got his arm tangled in its web as he dodged. An angry hiss told him that a spider was right behind him. Turning, he kicked the spider in the face as another one leapt on him, thrusting him to the ground. Legolas gasped for air as he felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs. He quickly turned his head to avoid the spider's stinger as he desperately tried to force air into his lungs. "Hey ugly! Up here!" Calbeleth yelled. It was just enough to gain the spider's attention, giving Legolas time to catch his breath. He inhaled and flamed, rolling to the side as the spider reared in pain. The camp was in total chaos with spiders and orcs fighting amongst each other. Legolas leapt into the air once more and glided over to where Calbeleth waited.

"Thanks for the distraction. You save my butt." He said as he surveyed the fighting. "Let's get out of here. It's getting pretty nasty down there……." Once again he grabbed Calbeleth under the arms and quickly lowered the other Elf to the ground. But before he himself could land, a flurry of arrows broke through the trees. Most of them pierced through the thin membrane of Legolas's wings, causing him to fall to the ground. Ignoring the gasp of surprise from Calbeleth, Legolas jumped up and grabbed the other Elf by the wrist and continued to run, dragging his massive wings on the ground behind him.

"Are you….." Calbeleth began, but was cut off.

"Just shut up and run." Legolas snapped, hissing as an arrow point was driven even deeper into his wing. Calbeleth nodded and did as he was told and continued to run as he kept his senses alert for any sign of being followed. Despite the added weight of his dragging wings Legolas easily kept pace with Calbeleth until he tore his wing on a sharp rock jutting out from the ground. Startled, he nearly collided with a tree before sinking to the ground. Calbeleth slid to a stop and carefully retraced his steps to rejoin the Prince and what he saw made him gasp in horror. Looking back along the trail they had been following, he saw a trail of blood just dark enough to be followed by orcs. Also, every so often an arrow shaft had broken off as another trail marker, leaving the arrowheads still imbedded in the delicate membrane of Legolas's wings.

"Are you alright?" Calbeleth asked quietly as he placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder, surprised to find the other Elf shaking in pain.

"I'm fine." Legolas gritted through his teeth as he forced himself back to his feet. "Come on, it's not far now."

Calbeleth felt a knot twist in his stomach, thinking that they were going back to the palace, but was relieved when they arrived at a small camp not five minuets later. He was also glad to find his stallion standing next to Thaliel. He went over and hugged his horse gently, not noticing as Legolas slumped wearily against a tree and slid down the trunk, his eyes fluttering shut. Thaliel nickered worriedly and gently nuzzled the exposed flesh on her Elf's neck. His eyes opened once more and he smiled at her, patting her muzzle.

_"Stubborn Elf," _She muttered aloud, watching as Calbeleth's horse rolled his eyes.

_"You can say that again. Mine's just as bad." _He replied.

Thaliel shook her head. _"No way. Mine is the worst you can get." _There was pride evident in her voice.

The brown horse made the horse equivalent of a shrug. _"Whatever you say. By the way, my name's Thoron."_

_"Thaliel." _She replied quickly. _"So, what brought you two out here?"_

_"I'd rather not say..." _Thoron shifted nervously. _"That's for my Elf to decide. Then again, he's the most stubborn..._

_"No, MINE is." _Thaliel cut him off.

Calbeleth watched the two horses converse with one brow raised. "What are they talking about?" Not expecting an answer, he jumped when he heard Legolas reply.

"They're arguing about which of us is more stubborn. Personally, I think it's me." He cocked his head when Calbeleth didn't say anything. "You don't seem surprised. Are you hiding something?"

Feeling trapped, Calbeleth was about to lie, but a nudge from his stallion told him otherwise. "I'll tell everything, but I'm not saying another word until you get those arrows out."

Legolas snorted again, but complied. Drawing his left wing around himself, he began to draw the arrows out one by one, wincing as the arrowhead caused additional damage to his wings. Fortunately, it would heal, but not for a while. Then he did the same to his right wing once the first was done.

"Hey, can you get these last few out?" He asked suddenly, making Calbeleth jump. He laughed. "You sure are jumpy. Were you brought up by rabbits?"

Flushing a bright red, Calbeleth quickly went over to finish removing the arrows. His first thought had been that the Prince was too lazy to do it himself, but after seeing the layout of the remaining arrows he thought otherwise. The remaining arrows had the shafts mostly broken off making them hard to reach. In addition to that, they were closer to his back, making them inaccessible to him.

Legolas braced himself for the sting of the arrows being removed, but it never came. "Are you going to get those arrows out or not?"

"I already did." Came the reply. Turning to look, he saw a small pile of orcish arrowheads next to the tree.

"You're good. I didn't even feel a thing." Legolas folded his wings gently, not noticing the blush creeping across Calbeleth's face. Once he had settled against the tree he said, "So, was there something you were going to tell me?"

"Well…. I….. Um……." He cast his eyes to the ground when he saw the amused smirk on Legolas's face. "Promise you won't kill me if I tell you."

Legolas cocked an eyebrow. "What would I want to kill you for?"

"Just promise."

"Alright, fine. I promise I won't kill you."

"Good." Calbeleth sighed and sat across from Legolas. "Remember the right you were ambushed by the dragonslayers in Lake Town?"

"Yes……" Legolas replied, wondering how the other Elf knew that.

Calbeleth hung his head in shame. "I tipped them off."

Legolas didn't say anything, but Thaliel gasped in horror. _"You HELPED those monsters!"_

Thoron sadly replied, _"We're not proud of it."_

Then Legolas spoke. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been helping them?" He asked quietly, the tone of his voice tearing Calbeleth's heart apart with guilt.

"Ever since I was born. It was my father's idea."

Legolas nodded. "I assume that there's a reason?"

"Aye, there is." Calbeleth sighed. "My mother came from a long line of what are called dragon sages. They know everything there is to know about dragons and dragon Elves, how to identify them and what not. I can't remember exactly when they appeared, but I know they were given the secret knowledge to help the dragon Elves."

Legolas nodded again. "I can tell that you don't like it. Why don't you just leave?"

"Because I can't." Calbeleth could bear to meet the Prince's eyes so instead he studied the grass. "If I return to Mirkwood I would be labeled as a traitor, and if I go anywhere else he'll find me. They need me too much."

"Who is 'he'?

"Melindo Fenume, the dragonslayer's leader."

Without warning, Legolas burst into laughter, completely confusing Calbeleth.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Don't you know what it means?" Legolas asked in mid laugh.

"No……"

"It," Laugh. "means," Giggle. "dragon," Snort. "lover!" At that point Legolas was laughing too hard to notice anything. Calbeleth smiled and began laughing as well and even the horses had a quiet snicker between themselves.

"Hard to believe the irony of it, isn't it?" Legolas asked when he finally caugh his breath.

"It is." Calbeleth admitted.

"Wait a second." Legolas said thoughtfully. "What's your name?"

"It's Calbeleth."

"Well Calbeleth, how would you like to help me?

The other Elf perked up. "Really? You'd get me away from those slayers?"

Legolas smirked. "Not exactly yet. But I have a plan that could get rid of them forever…….." With that, the two elves became immersed in a silent conference that lasted until the time they went to sleep.

* * *

/Newton's First Law of Motion states that an object at rest stays at rest and an object at motion stays in motion unless acted upon by an outside force. In this case, the outside force is the tree.

* * *

This has been my longest chapter yet! -celebrates- Hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving and Review! 


	19. A Knight and A Sage

Oh jeez…… please don't kill me, guys. I'm really sorry for the long gap in updates. First, I had a ton of homework leading up to Christmas break, then I got lazy over break, THEN I got bombed with work before midterms and then I got my laptop taken away after midterms because I didn't study and still pulled off awesome grades. (I got 97 for Theology. ) Anyway, on a lighter note, I've realized that I have forgotten something about dragons that has been bugging me since I remembered that will be addressed at the end of this chapter. Please read and review and once again I am terribly sorry for the delay.

* * *

"For a spy, you are really loud. The horses aren't half as loud as you are." Legolas commented as Calbeleth stepped on his fifth branch in the last half hour. The latter flushed a bright red, but didn't comment. They were both headed back toward the palace much to Calbeleth's dread, despite Legolas's reassurances that he would be fine. They would reach the palace in about a day or so, if they weren't eaten by spiders first. "You really don't have anything to worry about." 

"So you say….." Calbeleth snapped, yelping when Thoron nipped him lightly on the arm. "What was that for!"

"He said just because you're scared doesn't mean that you have to be rude." Legolas translated, ducking when Calbeleth threw a stray stone at him. "I guess there's no talking to you for a while……"

Calbeleth said nothing and went back to his silent brooding. He would not be welcome to the palace, he knew. The last time he had been there was when he had been a child right before his mother had taken him to Lake Town…… He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He hadn't wanted to leave, but his father wanted him to. It was all his father's fault……..

_"Naneth, why did we have to come here?"_

_"Because your father said so, Calbeleth."_

_"Why?"_

_The older Elf sighed as she looked at her young son. "Would you ever hurt a rabbit without a reason?"_

_The answer was immediate. "No!"_

_"Would you ever hurt a dragon without a reason?"_

_Calbeleth blinked. What kind of question was that? "Yes, Naneth."_

_"Why? What makes a dragon so different from a rabbit?" His mother asked._

_"Well, dragons are mean. And they eat people!"_

_"But a dragon is still a life, just like the rabbit." She sighed. "Besides, they only eat people if the people take their food."_

_Calbeleth nodded his understanding though wasn't fully reassured by this statement. "How do you know?"_

_At this, the woman smiled. "Do you really want to know? I'll tell you..."_

That day began his simultaneous training to help and harm dragons. He hadn't understood his mother's words that day, yet now he understood after meeting Legolas. Life wasn't a thing to be taken for granted.

* * *

Calbeleth visibly trembled as he sat in the King's study next to Legolas who was looking slightly apprehensive, but not too worried. As soon as they had gotten to the palace, Legolas had requested an immediate audience with Thranduil. Of course it was granted and now they were here, waiting for the Elvenking to arrive. All too soon the door opened. Legolas ran to embrace his father who wore a relieved look on his face. 

"I was so worried when the rest of the party sent word that you were missing……."

"I got Thaliel and I lost….." Legolas replied sheepishly.

Thranduil sighed. "As long as you are alright……" It was then that he caught sight of Calbeleth who looked ready to jump out of his skin. "Who is your friend?" Thranduil asked, one eyebrow raised.

Motioning for Calbeleth to stand, Legolas said, "This is Calbeleth."

Calbeleth nodded and hastily bowed, shaking terribly. Before Thranduil could ask, Legolas launched into a quick narrative of the part Calbeleth had played during the last few months. He chose his words as carefully as he could, trying to keep the other Elf out of as much trouble as he could. Once he finished, Legolas sighed and stared at his father, waiting for the verdict.

Thranduil remained silent for a while in deep thought. The appearance of the Elf was obviously a good omen. He had been wondering if there were any sages left and was quite relieved that there were. They used to pair up with a Dragon Elf and normally the two would be friends for life. Even now it seemed as if Legolas and Calbeleth were becoming close friends. "Legolas, could you leave? I promise I won't torch your friend." He added, seeing the horrified look on his son's face. "Maybe you should go to the treasury. There's something there that I think you're missing."

Legolas shrugged at Calbeleth's questioning look, but willingly left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So." Thranduil said after Legolas shut the door. "You're a sage." 

Calbeleth nodded mutely after finding that his voice would not function. What would become of him now? He would be lucky to even live.

Thranduil snorted and turned to look at Calbeleth. "What is the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Calbeleth shook his head once more, afraid to answer.

"By Eru, you really are worked up about this, aren't you?" Before Calbeleth could answer, Thranduil asked, "Would you be willing to partner with Legolas as the Dragon Elves and Sages used to do?"

Calbeleth was shocked. Wasn't he supposed to be punished? But this was MUCH better than being punished. "Yes! Of course! Anything to get away from those slayers!"

Thranduil cocked a brow. "Are you sure? You must not value your life much……"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Calbeleth asked, but it soon became clear. The Prince seemed to meet with disaster wherever he went.

"I'll leave that up to you to figure out." Thranduil replied as he opened the door. "I'll have Legolas show you where you can stay once he comes back." Thranduil shut the door leaving Calbeleth alone. The Elf let out a deep sigh. Things could have gone much worse.

* * *

Heh, here comes the good part.

* * *

Legolas sighed for the fifth time as he made his way down the twisting and turning halls of the palace as he made his way toward the treasury. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what was down there that was so important. Just a bunch of gold and gems which was nothing special. Was there some underlying purpose to this trip? Legolas sighed once more making it the sixth time since he left Calbeleth with his father. 'I hope Cal is alright……' He didn't have any time to wonder after that as he arrived at the large treasury doors. Taking hold of the handle of one of the doors, he pulled the door open after a few minuets of effort. Taking an unlit torch from the wall he lit it and closed the door behind him. 

"By the Valar….." Legolas's jaw dropped as he turned around to be greeted with a splendid sight. Now that he had been exposed to his 'inner dragon', the treasures in side seemed so much lovelier than they had before. Each gem shone brighter than he could have ever imagined and the gold and silver glittered in the torchlight. There was a large pile off to one side that looked as if something had been sleeping on it, but Legolas didn't notice as he was entranced by the sight of the treasure. He dropped the torch as he transformed before going to make a pile of his own. He picked over each piece of treasure carefully, taking only the most perfect pieces. He even went so far as to steal gems from the other pile, which happened to be Thranduil's. There seemed to be a slightly crazed look in his eyes as he arranged and re-arranged his ever growing pile, sometimes taking treasure out or putting more in. It had been hours since first leaving Calbeleth and Thranduil that Legolas was finally satisfied with his expensive bed before lying down on top and falling into a restless sleep. His hoard seemed to be predominantly made of diamonds, emeralds and silver pieces, but other gems and treasures had made their way in as well. After a few more minuets Legolas settled into a real sleep, his even breathing the only way to tell that he was still alive.

* * *

'Twas fun to write! I think I'll write some more!

* * *

'I wonder where Legolas is……' Calbeleth thought as he looked around the long table that was full of Elves. Legolas still hadn't come back from his excursion and everyone was worried. It seemed that even Thranduil was a bit worried, though he had been the one to send him away in the first place. 

'I have to go get him, I guess.' Thranduil though as he stood and left, motioning for everyone to continue their meal and for Calbeleth to follow him. Calbeleth nodded and stood as well and quickly joined the Elvenking who was quickly striding toward the treasury. Though there were a million questions plaguing his mind, he remained silent and took a glance at Thranduil. The other Elf looked concerned, but not to the point of panic. After what seemed like an eternity to him, they arrived at the treasury doors where Legolas stood only a few hours ago.

"Legolas, are you in there?" Thranduil called as he rapped his knuckles on the door. Inside, Legolas stirred slightly but only shifted a bit before drifting off again.

"Legolas!" Thranduil knocked harder this time, causing the dragon inside to yelp as he woke up.

'What am I doing?' He though as he got off his pile and transformed, not noticing the multitude of gems and metals that had stuck to his belly while he slept. "Yes?" He asked as he shoved the door open. Thranduil gave him a look that seemed to be a mixture of humor and a glare. Calbeleth just stared at him oddly before looking at Thranduil.

"You're late for dinner." Thranduil stated matter-of-factly before he turned back up the hall, leaving a confused sage and Dragon Elf behind.

* * *

Okay, this is going to have to be it for now. My laptop's battery is dying and I'm probably not going to get another chance to work on this tonight. I'm at the library right now if you can't tell. I hope you enjoyed it, review, and e-mail me with any questions or comments. -disappears /between/- 


	20. A Knight and the Lake

-sigh- Once again I must apologise for another gigmundo delay. To make it simple, 50 was school and 50 was laziness. To top it off, my grandmother died the second week of vacation. I'm alright now, but things have been a bit hectic for a while. So, here's the next and very late chapter. The next may be just as late due to the fact that I'm attempting to write another fic about Sephiroth. XD But I'm really low on ideas and I really need help. Anything at all that you can pull out of your butts. Ask your friends, siblings, parents, pets… whomever! Anyway…. On with the fic!

* * *

The night was silent barring the occasional chirp of a bird or hoot of an owl. A pair of foxes nibbled quietly on a dead mouse that had been caught minuets before. Suddenly a whooshing sound filled the air as some massive creature on wings passed overhead leaving a gale in its wake. The foxes squeaked in terror and ran as the winged creature passed by before fading into the night.

"Are you having fun yet?" Legolas asked lightly, glancing back at Calbeleth who was clinging to his neck in terror, looking as if he would throw up any second.

"Maybe…" Calbeleth replied, sounding ill. "Could you please land now?

Legolas laughed as he changed direction suddenly. "Not until you enjoy the freedom of flight."

Calbeleth whimpered and clutched Legolas's neck tighter, screaming loudly as the dragon banked to the left. "Will you stop that!" Calbeleth screeched.

Legolas rolled his eyes and leveled out as he continued on course. "We're going to Lake Town."

Calbeleth sat straight up, nearly falling off Legolas's back. "Are you out of your mind! We'll be warg feed in moments!"

"Not without their star spy." Legolas winked as he sped up a little, squeezing a small scream from Calbeleth. "You are so pathetic, Cal…"

"Are not…" Calbeleth replied, wincing at the nickname as he forced himself to loosen his grip on Legolas's neck. "I hope you know what you're doing by returning to that accursed place…

"Even if I don't, you may."

"What do you MEAN you can't find him!" Melindo pounded his fists on the table in rage.

Startled, the man in front of him jumped back before replying, "Calbeleth… he just disappeared…"

"Blast!" Melindo turned the table over in his anger as he began to pace the room, resembling a caged tiger as he thought. A few minuets later, he said, "Burn the town. Burn it to the ground. He's hiding somewhere and I want him found."

"But… what about our families, the innocent?" The other man asked, unable to mask the horror in his voice.

Melindo turned to the man, his eyes cold and emotionless. "Burn it." He pushed past the horrified man as he headed toward the door to issue the order. The Elf would be dead by morning no matter what he had to do to find the traitor.

"Legolas," Calbeleth tapped the dragon's side urgently, "Do you smell something?"

"Yes." Legolas replied, audibly sniffing the air to distinguish the scent. "Fire coming from the direction of Lake Town… Oh no…" Without another word Legolas sped up as he banked slightly toward the town. Trap or no, there were probably people in trouble.

Calbeleth clenched his jaw as he felt Legolas move beneath him. Who would do such a thing, burning an entire town for… Melindo. He groaned mentally as he tightened his grip around the dragon's neck, preparing himself for the worst. If this was a trap he would be ready. They had to be.

Fifteen minuets later the burning Lake Town came into view, drawing a gasp from both Legolas and Calbeleth. The town was disappearing in an inferno that was sweeping across the lake despite the presence of water. People were screaming, running back and forth looking for a way to escape but ran into walls of fire each way they went. Melindo and a few of his cronies stood on the shore with grins on their faces, drawing a few curses from Calbeleth's mouth. Legolas spat a tongue of flame at the man out of spite as he drew closer to the burning town.

"Cal, I'm going to let you off. Gather as many people as you can and I'll take them to shore." Legolas instructed as he flew parallel to the burning town.

Calbeleth nodded and jumped from the dragon's back and landed on a bit of wood that wasn't burnt yet. He took a deep breath and ran off into the chaos stricken crowd to look for some friendly faces. If he could get some people calm and off to the shore with Legolas then maybe he could get everyone to safety. "Elena!" He cried, catching sight of a woman with an infant in her arms and another boy and girl clinging to her in fear.

She looked up, eyes going wide. "Calbeleth? Where have you been!" She cried in fear and anger. "They are burning the town to find you!"

Calbeleth stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "What?" He whispered weakly, unable to comprehend her words. They were burning the town to find HIM? He shook his head and grabbed her by the elbow. "I came to take everyone to safety." He told her calmly as he led her to where he had dismounted. She followed eagerly with her children right behind her.

"How do you expect to get the entire town to safety?" Elena asked as she looked around for a boat.

"Watch." Calbeleth muttered a few words before a spark of light flew from his hand and exploded into a small firework in the sky.

Elena's eyes widened as her children shrank beside her. "Oh my…" She watched as the moonlight illuminated Legolas who winged his way around to pick them up, the light causing his scales and the treasures on his belly to glitter. He slowed when he neared them, coming to hover near the little platform.

"Are they it?" Legolas asked Calbeleth as he looked at the woman and her children.

"There's plenty where they came from." The Elf replied as he gently pushed Elena toward the dragon. "He's here to take you to shore." He said, but Elena merely stared at Legolas in terror. Her infant, however, cooed in delight and patted the dragon's muzzle gently when he lowered his head to inspect the child.

"He has a good heart." Legolas said with a nod as he extended his left foreleg to them to climb.

Having been convinced by her child, Elena quickly scrambled onto the dragon's back followed by her son and daughter.

"Hold on." Legolas instructed as he moved away from the dock. "Be careful, Cal."

"I will." He said as he watched the dragon fly toward the shore before scrambling back toward the village to get the next load of passengers. The next group was more difficult since many of them were hysterical, some even suicidal. He could feel his stomach twist uncomfortably as he watched people throw themselves into the freezing lake, many of them never to come to the shore. Twenty minuets later, he had rounded up a group of eleven and was leading them back to the platform when an ear-splitting scream went up. All heads turned as the center beam of a large building fell as the supporting beams broke apart. Another scream, this one higher and more frightened as a small girl watched the beam falling right for her. Moments before the beam hit the ground, ebony talons dug into the burning wood and suspended it in mid-air. A gasp went up as half the town was extinguished from the buffeting gusts from the emerald green wings of Legolas as he lifted the beam, throwing in into the lake with an immense splash. Unfortunately, the half-burnt town quickly flared again, the flames renewed as fast as they had been put out. The girl screamed again but quickly calmed as Legolas gently wrapped his claws around her small form. In moments, he was at the platform waiting for more passengers that Calbeleth supplied. Five minuets later, he was laboring toward the shore once again to let the citizens of Lake Town off before returning to the burning town.

'We're running out of time…' He though before he felt something clip his wing. He roared, head swinging to face Melindo who held a drawn bow in his hands.

"You've foiled me for the last time, dragon!" He shouted in rage and released the string. At that moment, Elena, who broke the weapon in half before turning to attack the man, tackled him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" She screeched as she punched Melindo in the face as Legolas landed, allowing the people on his back to rush to her aid. He smiled slightly before taking off to get another load. Six more flights he made to the shore and back before everyone was safe. Everyone except Calbeleth.

"Alright, so that's everyone." He said to himself as he waited for Legolas to return. It looked as though they had made it in time. Calbeleth felt the wood under his feet lurch before it gave way to sink into the depths of the lake. He tried to pull away, but his sleeve had been caught on a splinter just so he could not free himself.

"Calbeleth!" Without a second thought, Legolas plunged into the lake after the other Elf. The surviving citizens of Lake Town stood at the edge of the lake, holding their breaths as they waited for the pair to resurface. Sure enough, Legolas came back up three minuets later with a soaking wet Calbeleth in his mouth. There was a collective sigh from the humans on the shore as the dragon swam toward them, collapsing from exhaustion once he dragged himself onto the shore. His sides heaved as he fought to catch his breath while the townspeople helped Calbeleth clear his lungs of water.

Elena, after making sure Calbeleth was alright, approached Legolas with the utmost reverence with her baby in her arms. "I… want to thank you for saving myself and my children."

"Think nothing of it." He said between pants as he swiveled his head to look at her. "I would never turn the other cheek if others were in danger."

"You put your own life at risk, though."

"Is the world so unkind that a stranger would not risk his life for another?" Came the airy reply.

Elena frowned slightly as her eyes drifted to the ground. "It just seems unusual for a dragon to…" She trailed off before adding, "Nevermind."

"Always expect the unexpected." Legolas told her as he glanced over at Melindo who was surrounded by quite a few of the townsfolk. "What do you plan on doing with him?" He asked, tilting his head at the man.

"Oh, him." Elena snorted disdainfully. "He will never be welcome in Lake Town again, I assure you."

He couldn't help but laugh, causing the woman to jump in surprise. "Sorry." He amended quickly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Such trouble he had give me, yet so easily he was driven out."

Elena smiled as she rocked her baby gently. "I suppose it is quite amusing depending on how you look at it."

"It is." A moment of silence passed between the two before Legolas spoke again. "Would it be alright for me to have my partner back?"

"Who, Calbeleth?" She asked, continuing after Legolas nodded. "I suppose so…" She said mischievously. "Unless one of the unmarried girls carries him away first, of course."

"I could honestly see that happening." Legolas replied dryly. "Oh, speak of the devil…" He snorted as Calbeleth as the other Elf jogged over.

"I think it's time we left Leg… I mean, Lord Feanore." He said, hoping that Elena didn't catch his near slip of his tongue.

Legolas pretended nothing had happened as he offered Calbeleth a foreleg to climb. "It was a pleasure meeting you, milady." He said graciously, causing the woman to blush.

"A pleasure meeting you, lord," She bowed to Legolas, "And it was good to see you again, Calbeleth."

It was Calbeleth's turn to blush as the dragon rose into the sky, disappearing on the horizon in moments.

"I think you're hiding something again, Calbeleth." Elena murmured with a good-natured smile as she watched the sky a bit longer.

* * *

Once again, I'm very sorry for the delay. I'd say I'll never be this long again, but that would probably be a lie but I'll try to move faster. Ideas are appreciated. Until next time. 


	21. A Dragon and a Kiss

Sephiroth: Chapter twenty-one? Moonyasha, why do you insist on writing a fan fiction about these pathetic mortals?

Moon: Well, Leggy is hot and Cal is hot… and immortal…

Sephiroth: And I am not? -gestures to the thousands of fangirls waiting to glomp him-

Moon: Well, you are prettier… and hotter… and a general… and a god…

Legolas: He is an experiment!

Sephiroth: -kills Legolas-

Moon: -squeaks and hides with Calbeleth-

Vincent: -cocks an eyebrow- You frightened Moonyasha? Hmm… I suppose I owe you five dollars…

Sephiroth: -smirks and looks back at the screen- Ah, forgive me for the senseless violence. If you must blame someone, you can blame Shinra, Hojo, or Square Enix. You may chase Hojo as an angry mob with pitchforks and torches if you wish… -coughs- Moving on, all reviews are appreciated and Moonyasha thanks you for your continued support. As for your Elf, with any luck, he will be booted out of the Lifestream and returned to his badly mutilated… erm, I mean, perfect body before the end of the chapter. Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Knight of the Heavens.

* * *

"Now aren't you glad we went?" Legolas asked over the noise of air rushing under his wings as he hurried back to Mirkwood.

Calbeleth sighed. "I suppose so… WILL YOU SLOW DOWN?"

"Can't. Tomorrow night is midsummer's eve and I want to get some sleep. We have to be up at the crack of dawn." Legolas sighed, yawning widely to display rows of deadly fangs.

"WHAT?!" Calbeleth looked shocked at the revelation. "It's tomorrow?! I thought it was next week!" The Elf wailed as he threw his arms in the air. "This is a disaster!"

"It's always a disaster, Cal." Legolas said wearily, yet there was humor in his voice. "Every year someone forgets something important, yet the festivities go off without a hitch."

"I hope you're right…" It was Calbeleth's turn to yawn as Legolas landed quietly at the edge of the forest.

"I'm always right." Came the sarcastic reply as both Elves mounted Thaliel.

As Thaliel made her way back toward the palace, she adjusted her gait from a gallop to a gentle trot as Calbeleth, then Legolas, fell asleep on her back. She could feel their exhaustion just by the way they say on her back: the slump of their bodies proved it. Despite the fact that she was eager to return to her stall, the mare made sure to let her passengers sleep as long as possible.

Once the palace came into sight, Thaliel slowed uncertainly. Should she let the two Elves sleep, or should she wake them up? She pranced about nervously as she tried to decide a solution to her problem. Fortunately, she did not have to decide. Her prancing had roused Legolas from his light sleep. He yawned and stretched, startling her slightly.

"Hush, silly." He murmured sleepily as he dismounted and started to lead her to the stables. This made Thaliel quite happy, so she loosed a quiet whinny and tossed her head.

Legolas laughed and patted her neck gently. "Hush." It was then that he noticed Calbeleth, still sleeping soundly. "I guess I'll have to carry him in…" He murmured as he opened the door to the barn.

Ten minuets later, Legolas, with Calbeleth in his arms, made his way silently down the hall toward his and Calbeleth's rooms. As each step brought him closer to sleep, his thoughts strayed to the festivities of the next day. He and his father had something special planned, something that only they and a friend of his knew about. His lips curled into a smile as he imagined the looks of surprise on everyone's face when they saw it, especially Calbeleth.

'He'll like it.' He assured himself as he gently laid the other Elf down on the bed before going to sleep in his own room.

* * *

"Legolas." Thranduil called gently as he shook his son's shoulder lightly. 'He and Calbeleth must have been out late last night.' He thought, running his hand through the sleeping Elf's hair. 'He never wakes up late on Midsummer's Eve…' He called again, "Legolas. Time to get up, greenleaf."

Legolas moaned lightly and shifted, blinking as his eyes came back into focus. "I slept in, didn't I?" He asked quietly as he stretched himself. Oh, of all the days to be exhausted…

"You did." Thranduil nodded. "It's alright, though. Just throw something on and we will finish with the last minuet things. You can tell me what you and Calbeleth were doing last night, as well."

"Alright…" Legolas stifled a yawn as he forced himself out of bed. He took his bedclothes off and quickly pulled on a robe before following his father out of the room. "Is Cal still sleeping?" He asked, glancing at his friend's closed door.

Thranduil replied, "Let him sleep. So, what happened last night?" As he listened to his son's account of the fiasco in Lake Town, he mentally ran over all of the last minuet preparations for the festival that night. The costumed were done, all of the food would be ready, decorations were up…

"… Then I danced with a dwarf and invited him for dinner…"

"What?!"

"I knew you weren't listening." Legolas laughed at the shocked look on his father's face.

Thranduil sighed and rolled his eyes. "Forgive me, ion nin. I just want to be sure that everything is set for tonight."

"Oh, come now. Someone messes up something every year and that hasn't stopped anything, has it?"

"You're right." The Elvenking nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just worrying too much."

"That's right." Legolas snorted. "Now, if you don't need me right now, I'm off to get something to eat. I am starving… Oh, tell Cal where I am if you see him, alright?" With that, the prince disappeared down the next hall, presumably off to bother the cooks who knew him very well.

"He's going to be the death of me…" Thranduil smiled lightly before going to oversee the final preparations.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone." Legolas announced to the kitchen at large as he opened the door.

There was a general reply of 'good morning', some good-natured eye rolling and a few joking calls of 'Get out of here you silly twit.'

"That stings, Mari." Legolas replied to one of the cooks, his tone feigning hurt.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, Legolas." Mari replied jokingly, waving a spoon covered in batter at him. "So, what manner of insanity are you going to subject us to today, oh Prince of Chaos? Peppers in the cake batter?"

There was a scattering of laughter as the cooks had their little joke. Legolas felt his face heat up, but he couldn't help but laugh as well. When he had been a child, he had tired to help with the baking of a cake for a feast and accidentally put peppers in the batter. Needless to say, it had not been received well by the guests.

"It was an ACCIDENT, Mari." He protested as he made his way over to the Elf. "Besides, I was only a child."

"A naive one." She replied as she added some cinnamon to the mix. "Like I said earlier, what did you come here for?"

"Two things." Legolas said as he perched on an empty spot on the counter. "One, I missed breakfast and I was hoping you would have something for me to eat. Two, I was wondering if you needed some help. I'm not doing anything right now, and with any luck, under your expert hand I won't make any mistakes."

Mari let go of the spoon for a moment and turned to look at Legolas. "If you want something to eat, the best we have ready are some sweet rolls." She gestured to a small basket down the cluttered counter. "As for helping me, I need all the help I can get. So roll up you sleeves, get something to eat and get back here as soon as you can."

"As you wish." Legolas slid off the counter and bowed, dodging around other Elves to get his hands on breakfast. "Ah, that Mari. She's a general amongst cooks." He muttered to himself as he shoved a roll down his throat.

Ten minuets later, Mari was barking orders left and right, smiling in amusement as she watched Legolas struggle to keep up with the other cooks.

'Poor thing…' The normally grumpy Elf thought as she followed the Prince with her eyes. 'He has no idea what he's doing…' She winced as Legolas nearly dropped a platter on the floor, but much to her relief, managed to keep it upright. 'This is going to be a long day…' Indeed it was.

* * *

"Hurry up with that tray!" Mari screeched. The festivities were due to start in less than an hour and she was at her wit's end. 'Oh, we are so behind schedule…'

Fortunately, for Legolas, Calbeleth chose that moment to enter the chaos-stricken kitchen to retrieve the Prince.

"Legolas, you need to get ready!" He called over the chaos, giggling at the audible sigh that escaped the other's lips as he shoved through the crowd.

Mari didn't miss this as she called after the pair, "Thank you for your help, Legolas!"

The Prince merely waved to her as he left, before darting down the hall. "It's like that every year…"

"Do you always help in the kitchens?" Calbeleth asked curiously.

"Whenever they need help." Legolas answered quickly as he picked up his pace. "We are really cutting it close…"

"That wasn't an answer." Calbeleth stated flatly as he struggled to keep up with Legolas's pace.

The Prince sighed and, as he turned a corner and charged down the hall at a run, replied, "I help out whenever a large amount of food is needed in a short amount of time. Since there are plenty of festivals and visits from important people, I'm in there all the time."

Calbeleth merely shook his head, yelping in surprise as Legolas slammed the door to his bedroom in his face. "What was that for?!"

"I need to change." Came the quick, muffled reply as a pile of clothes hit the bedroom door. "I'll see you later."

A few minuets of silence passed before Calbeleth spoke. "That was rude…"

* * *

"Where are they, where are they, where are they…" Calbeleth muttered to himself as he paced back and forth near the edge of the clearing. "Five minuets…" He hadn't seen either Legolas or Thranduil since said prince slammed the door in his face and he was beginning to worry. He was a bit of a pessimist at times, true, but he usually did not panic.

Five minuets to go.

"Where are they…. They should be here…."

Four minuets to go.

"What if they were kidnapped by orcs or attacked by spiders?!

Two minuets to go.

"What if they were murdered and I don't know it?!

With one minuet to go until the start of the festival, Calbeleth was having a figurative heart attack until a single maiden stepped forward carrying a fiddle.

'What…?' Calbeleth blinked, forgetting his panic for a moment as he watched the woman lift the instrument and began to play.

The tune was slow and graceful to begin with as she slowly moved about the clearing. A smile was on her face as she played, smile widening as a number of other instruments joined in.

Without warning, Legolas and Thranduil leapt into the clearing and began to dance, drawing a few surprised gasps from the crowd. They wore matching costumes of black with thin material in a dark shade of purple sewn on the bottom on the sleeve to the top of the hip. What was more, the purple material was cut to resemble butterfly wings, most likely the purple butterflies that could be found lurking in the oak trees in the southern reaches of the forest.

Calbeleth blinked again just as the song picked up it's pace, watching as Legolas and Thranduil became blurs of black, purple and gold as they danced. In an amazing blend of color and sound a wonderful show was put on, ending with a round of thunderous applause as the last note died away and the royals halted mid-step.

"So, what did you think?"

Calbeleth only nodded mutely, causing Legolas to laugh.

"It wasn't that good, was it?

"It was! That was the most wonderful performance I've ever seen!" Calbeleth had found his voice at last. "And the costumes…"

Legolas held his arm up to show the other Elf the intricate markings on the wings. "Aren't they wonderful? We only came up with the design three days ago…"

Calbeleth just shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Good. You probably won't see anything like it again." Legolas laughed before grabbing the other's wrist. "Come on. I want to get something to eat before everything is gone." He led Calbeleth to one of the many small tables that were situated strategically around the glade and began to devour whatever he could get his hands on.

"Stop it!" Calbeleth cried, pulling the prince away. "You're going to make yourself sick!"

"I will not, naneth." He pouted as he took a glass of wine from the end of the table.

Calbeleth merely sighed and mirrored Legolas with a sigh. What fun tonight was going to be…

* * *

"Calbeleth!"

Said Elf's head shot around as he heard someone call his name. It had been a good five hours since the celebration had begun and things didn't look as though they were going to die down any time soon.

"Calbeleth!"

"Legolas, I'll be right back." Calbeleth murmured to the prince who merely nodded, watching in horror as his father drained what seemed like his hundredth glass of wine that night.

Calbeleth rolled his eyes and moved off into the woods, searching for whoever was calling him.

"There you are."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see who had spoken. "Elena, are you trying to scare me to death?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I came to bring you news. Important news." She looked quite distressed even as she said it.

"Go on." Calbeleth told her gently.

"Well," She began, "A group of dragon slayers is in Lake Town. These are real slayers, not fakes like Melindo and his group. They have a captive Elf with them and they are claiming that he is a dragon in disguise."

Calbeleth gulped. 'Another dragon Elf?' He though worriedly. "Do you know this Elf's name?" He asked quickly, hoping to gain some time to think. If this Elf was truly a Dragon Elf, then he was in trouble.

Elena nodded. "Yes, I do. He told me when I smuggled him some food. His name is Haldir, from Lothlorien."

"Wait here." Calbeleth ordered before disappearing into the throng of Elves once more. After pulling Legolas aside and telling him the news, the prince cried out in shock.

"HALDIR?!" He shouted, scattering some birds in a nearby tree. "THE Haldir who used to torment me relentlessly when we were children?!"

Calbeleth resisted the urge to slap Legolas across the face and tried to remain calm. "Well, whatever the situation, we have to rescue him."

"When you say 'we', you mean you and I." Legolas stated. "My father is too drunk to tell up from down right now… Galion will watch him." He added, seeing the other's look of shock.

"Well, let's get going." Calbeleth started off, and then groaned. "Elena…"

Legolas sighed and shook his head. "We'll have to tell her, then. She seems trustworthy enough."

"I hope this is a good idea." Calbeleth led the prince back to where Elena waited impatiently.

"What took you so long?" She asked, eyeing Legolas skeptically.

"No time to explain." Calbeleth said quickly, motioning for her to follow him and Legolas. "We need to save Haldir."

Elena cocked her head in confusion before following without another word. Twenty minuets later, they were at the edge of the forest.

"Elena, stay here." Calbeleth ordered as Legolas continued walking. "You're not going to believe this…" He gulped, then sighed. "Never mind, I'll just say it. Elena, Legolas is the dragon who was with me last night."

Elena opened her mouth to reply, but shut it when a green muzzle separated her and Calbeleth.

"Let's go." Legolas said quickly, crouching to allow the two to mount.

Calbeleth mounted first and then sat Elena in front of him. "Two pieces of advice: Hold on and don't look down."

"Why…" The rush of air from Legolas's wings drowned out her words as he lifted into the sky and winged his way toward Lake Town.

"Cal, do you have a plan?" Legolas asked, keeping his path as straight as he could.

Calbeleth shook his head. "Other than simply sneaking in, freeing Haldir and sneaking out, no."

Legolas snorted. "I say we just leave him there." He started to laugh, but stopped when Calbeleth glared viciously at him. "Oh, alright…" He sighed and banked toward the left. "Let's just sneak in and sneak out."

Calbeleth and Elena merely smiled to each other as the ground flew by beneath them.

* * *

"We know your tricks, dragon. Stop hiding."

Haldir gasped as a booted foot connected with his stomach. With blood dripping from his lip, he replied, "I am hiding nothing."

The man merely snorted disdainfully and turned, exiting the small hut that they were using to keep the Elf captive.

Exhausted, Haldir leaned against the wall of the hut and breathed deeply. He had been too careless during his last flight and had allowed himself to be captured. Some servant of Elbereth he was… To the best of his knowledge, he was the last Dragon Elf in Middle-Earth, in which case his death would bring misfortune to the land. He had little means to escape since his hands and feet were bound and no one would know where to find him. If he transformed, then he still would be considered a failure because the whole of Lake Town would see him. It seemed as though the Machwarden was lost.

A sudden noise startled the Elf from his morbid thoughts. As Haldir listened, he was surprised to hear three voices.

"Would you be quiet?!"

"Once you stop kneeling on my hand!"

"Stop this nonsense!"

"Elena!"

He gasped. He knew one of the voices. Ignoring the risk, he knelt and, through a small space in the wall, whispered, "Legolas?"

* * *

"We have to swim THAT?"

Slightly amused by the Prince's tone, Elena giggled. "Yes. We either swim or we don't get there at all."

Legolas sighed. "Of all the buildings that burned last night, the tavern DIDN'T."

"Oh, shut it and start swimming." Calbeleth snapped as he slid into the water, followed by Elena.

Legolas stood on the shore for a few minuets, contemplating his options. He could either stand there, swim or… yes. It was risky, but he didn't want to get wet. He closed his eyes tightly and braced himself as his wings sprouted from his shoulders. Wincing, he pushed off from the ground and glided across the lake, waving at the infuriated Elena and Calbeleth.

"I wish you had told us about that earlier…" Calbeleth muttered angrily as he climbed onto the floating platform after Elena, dripping wet.

"Would you be quiet?!" Elena hissed, aware of the men partying in the tavern.

"Once you stop kneeling on my hand!" Legolas replied.

"Stop this nonsense!"

"Elena!"

"Legolas?"

The trio immediately fell silent as a tentative, slightly fearful voice reached their ears.

"Haldir, is that you?" Legolas asked as he pushed himself against the crack.

A moment of silence was followed by a relieved sigh. "Thank the Valar… how did you know I was here?"

"Thanks to Elena." The Prince replied, moving away from the crack so that the other Elf could see his savior. "If she hadn't been so vigilant we wouldn't have known that you were here."

Haldir was thankful that the crack was thin so that the others didn't see his face heat up. Was he that weak that a MORTAL had to save him?

"We're going to get you out of there." Legolas said as he quickly began tugging at one of the boards of the hut. "Help me!" He hissed to Calbeleth and Elena who quickly grabbed a hold of the board as well. They hadn't been at it long when Haldir spoke again.

"Stop, someone is coming!" He sounded frantic.

Unwilling to risk the other Elf's safety, the three stopped and pressed their ears against the crack. There was little to hear: a silent struggle that lasted a few seconds was all they heard before the door of the hut slammed closed.

Elena cursed before pulling at the plank again. "They're either going to torture him or…" She trailed off, unable to finish.

Calbeleth and Legolas quickly joined in her effort, positive that whatever Elena had been about to say couldn't be good. They battled with the fastenings of the plank for what seemed like hours before the loud snap of the wood breaking apart met their ears. They cheered silently before ripping the rest of the wood away and ran to the door.

"We have to be careful." Calbeleth warned as he eased the door open a few inches. Elena threw her hand over the Elf's mouth to keep him from crying aloud as the three watched in horror.

In their apparent drunkenness, a few of the men had cornered Haldir who, with his hands still tied, was unable to defend himself. His shirt had been torn from his body and lay in shreds on the floor. A look of disgust was plastered on his face as one of the men ran his hands over the Elf's body suggestively, making Legolas, Calbeleth and Elena's blood boil. It took all of the self-control they had to keep themselves from running in blindly. Fortunately, Elena had a plan.

"You stay here." She told Legolas as she grabbed Calbeleth by the wrist and pulled him into the room. Once they were in a good spot, Elena turned to face the Elf. With a dramatic sigh that caught the attention of a few taverngoers, she leaned in and kissed Calbeleth on the lips.

Calbeleth, surprised, leaned in and kissed her back, making for the perfect diversion. Admid whistles and cheers from the people in the tavern, they deepened the kiss as Legolas slipped into the room, beckoning for the now unoccupied Haldir to follow him.

The silver tressed Elf nodded dumbly and followed the prince as quickly as he could, sighing in relief as Legolas cut the ropes binding his hands. "How are we going to escape?" He asked as they slipped out of the hut through the boards. "And what about your friends?"

"They'll be fine." Legolas said quickly. "And we get out like this." He transformed in the blink of an eye before turning to stare at Haldir as he hovered beside the tavern. "Are you coming?"

"Yes…" Haldir was shocked. The Elf he had been bullying for decades was a servant of Elbereth as well? How…? He shook his head. There wasn't time for foolish questions now. Following the younger Elf's lead, he transformed into a dragon slightly larger than Legolas with gleaming silvery white scales. "Lead the way." He said tiredly, flapping his wings as the Prince started off for Mirkwood.

* * *

Clabeleth and Elena parted reluctantly, so lost in each other's eyes that they didn't hear the clapping and cheering around them

"That was… unexpected…" Calbeleth said breathlessly.

"It worked, though." Elena replied with a small smile. "Legolas got Haldir out."

Calbeleth's face fell slightly as he reflected on their diversion kiss, but brightened as he and Elena connected once again.

* * *

Moon: So ends chapter twenty-one of Knight of the Heavens. With many new twists and turns, who knows what will happen…

Vincent: Moon…

Moon: sighs Sephiroth is burning Legolas's body, right?

Vincent: nods Only, Legolas came back to life right before Sephiroth found the Fire materia…

Moon: Hold the fort, Vince. disappears to put the fire out

Vincent: hangs head If any of my fangirls are reading this story, PLEASE get me away from this nuthouse… Anyhow, Moonyasha asks for your forgiveness for making you wait so long for this chapter and will update again as soon as she is able.


	22. My apologies

Okay, after being gone for a REALLY long time, I'm back to give you the scoop. The reason I haven't been updating is, I suspect, because I REALLY don't like this fic anymore. I like the idea, yes, but I don't like how I've written this fic and am really only happy with the most recent chapter. That being said, I'm considering scrapping Knight of the Heavens in favor of a complete rewrite. However, I'm willing to hear what you guys want me to do. If you want me to keep going with this fic, let me know via review, PM or email. I have part of chapter 22 written in case you don't mind. For those of you who would prefer to see a re-write, I need to know what you liked, didn't like and think I could improve on.

As I've said before, I like the idea, but I have so many plot bunnies running around in different directions that I can't seem to keep them straight anymore. I think it would be better to just rewrite the fic, but I want to hear what you have to say. Once again, I'm really sorry, as I was really going with this thing.


End file.
